The Spell
by gina2595
Summary: Demyx went to collage to study music, but what does he do when he realises his relationship is falling apart and thinks he might be attracted to his roommate? starts off as AkuDemy but eventually becomes Zemyx and AkuRoku
1. Silence

**My first proper fan fic that im writing so i hope you like it please review and give me constructive criticism **

**Chapter 1**

Heaven knows how and why the 18 year old, mulleted blonde had found himself there, on that day, at that time. But little did he know that the single glace from a random stranger would change almost everything that he planned to do over the next few years at collage.

Demyx was what most people would class as….well just plain strange. Very rarely would you see a teen, in this day and age, with a hairstyle quite like his. Short at the side and longer on top and the back and always styled into a seemingly perfect mullet, with a few single strands falling forward into his eyes. Although, even with the unique hairstyle, most people seemed to still see him as good looking. He was somewhat tall, reasonably toned and had good style.

But he was never really very sociable most of the time, never seen anywhere without a pair of earphones hanging around his neck, just in case he found current conversation pointless or too boring. It was true that Demyx was a nice guy but in his opinion there were actually very few people who seemed to actually care what he said or what he did. So he spent most of him time alone with his school work (though he was never had the best grade) or playing his Sitar, his one genuine passion. Well either that or spending time with his best friend (and current boyfriend) Axel.

Sadly for him though, since he was starting collage in 2 weeks time he hadn't had much time to see Axel over the last few week and didn't know when he'd be able to see him again, since they now lived over 3 hours apart.

On his arrival to his dorm he simply dumped his bags on a bed, grabbed his ipod and car keys, and left not even bothering to wait to meet his roommate. After an hour or so of pointless driving around town he found himself perched on a chair, head resting in his hands, staring blankly at a computer screen while drinking coffee in a local cyber café. Idly clicking away at the mousy to check his emails, he found a single unopened email from Axel reading:

_Hey Dem, missing you already. Well who wouldn't in my situation? You, Marluxia and Luxord all bog off together…leaving me stuck here with Larxene. Do you really want me to be killed? Or is the plan for me to kill her? But either way I'm most likely going to be following you lot there some point soon…along with Larxene if she gets her way. Seriously it's only been one days and she's driving me nuts, I need to interact with someone normal! But yeah all I really wanna say is hope collage starts ok…oh and how's the roommate? Axel xx_

Laughing slightly at his boyfriend's message, he ran his hand through his hair and took another sip of coffee before replying to the email.

_Hey Axel. Haha oh I know you miss me, bet you're lost without me around am I right? Seriously don't kill Larxene, my mum really wouldn't appreciate it if you killed her only daughter. I on the other hand wouldn't mind that much; she's a pain a good half of the time. But really don't give my mum a reason to keep you away from me again. Sure collage will start fine; I'm doing music, what can go wrong with me and music? As for the roommate…I don't quite know yet. Got here about an hour ago and they weren't there yet and I was bored so I kind of left. Heading back in a minute so I'll let you know once I've actually met them. Dem xx_

Leaning slightly back in his chair, with a sigh Demyx thought _yeah probably is about time I headed back there. Can't be as bad as they make it out to be._ With that thought he pulled himself up from the chair reaching for his keys and the empty coffee cup, after shutting down the computer. Once he dumped the coffee cup into the bin he slowly mad his way back to his car, while slipping his earphones back into their usual position.

For a single moment while leaving the Cyber café he met eyes with someone entering it, for a fraction for a second. But even form that short of a time he could tell that the person was either: A. The normal arse who so clearly thinks he was better than everyone else or B. A normal guy who just wasn't able to interact comfortably around others for unknown reasons. From the appearance of the boy, Demyx had his money on the second guess, and he'd even risk betting on it with Luxord. The boy didn't seem much older than 15, but still looked a bit short for is age. And had a curtain of purple tinted slate coloured hair hanging over the whole right side of his face and only vaguely showing the world his cold and dark, yet beautiful, blue eyes. Even with that said the boy didn't seem to like the looks of Demyx.

When he was finally in the safety of his car he hit himself across the face, as if trying to wake himself up and began shouting at himself. "What are you thinking Demyx? You have a boyfriend and that boy's only a kid! What are you doing thinking that he's god beautiful eyes? You love Axel! Axel remember your boyfriend! Not some kid!" He had a habit of doing things like this when he was confused and angry with himself, although he didn't know that he would be feeling like that much more frequently over the coming weeks.

* * *

Little over ten minutes after he finally got back onto the road (he'd spent another good 10 minutes trying to convince himself he felt nothing for the kid) he made it back to the college dorms, where he made his way back to his room. Upon arriving, much to his surprise, he found his room exactly the same as how he left it, empty, apart from the fact his roommate had obviously arrived and had already unpacked. But said roommate was nowhere in sight.

Demyx took this as an opportunity to unpack, as to not annoy his roommate, once they actually turn up. He was surprised at how quickly he managed to unpack, usually it would take him hours, but with no distractions he managed to do it all in the space of 20 minutes.

Falling down onto his bed with a sigh he said "Well what am I suppose to do now? I'm unpacked and this mysterious roommate still isn't here." Then reluctantly decided to check his emails once again, since he felt guilty about what he thought about that kid, sighing once again when he found Axel hadn't replied yet. Taking a quick glance at his watch he realised Axel must have been at work…with Larxene, the poor guy. With nothing else to do he reached to the bottom of the bed where his Sitar was resting and began to play it, finding it soothing and making him grow tired. Before he knew it he'd fallen back on the bed asleep, sitar in arms.

* * *

It wasn't for what felt like 5 minutes, which was really in truth 3 hours, that Demyx finally woke, realising what had happened and noticed he was still clutching his sitar. "Shit" he mumbled the word under his breath in embarrassment, glimpsing his watch. His roommate had to be here by now. Proving himself right he sat up, placing the sitar down carefully, and turned away from the wall to the person sitting on the other bed silently reading.

What he saw was not what he expected in the slightest. That so called "kid" he'd seen when he left the cyber café was in fact none other than his new roommate. How was this going to help things with Axel, heck he already felt unfaithful after one day, how was he going to cope living with the guy who made him feel like that?

Those were his initial thoughts but after a few days he came to realise that living there might be slightly easier than he thought. Zexion, turns out that was his roommates name but it was pretty much all he'd managed to find out about him so far (apart from the fact he liked to read), was a man of few words, _very _few words. Occasionally as one entered or left the room you'd hear him say a "hi" or a "see you" but apart from that Demyx was sure the only other thing he'd heard him say was his name. After 3 days Demyx had come to the conclusion that living here was either going to be very easy or very hard, but that was all he knew at that point. But he had another 5 days before classes started to work things out with his apparently reluctant roommate.

**Hope you liked it gonna try to update again before next weekend but cant give any grantees and please review. Oh and by the way i got the name for this from the song The Spell by Alphabeat.**


	2. Spoken

**Yeah i know i promised this to a few people on sunday but yeah ive just be swamped with work the last few days because of my moc exam so ive only just been able to get around to writing this but ill probably be writing more once exams are over and i officially go into christmas mode :D **

**Chapter 2 **

2 days had passed since classes had started and Demyx still hadn't managed to make any headway with Zexion. If anything the boy had gotten even quieter than before and Demyx was beginning to lose hope. No matter what he did he was just unable to make the short slate haired teen to open up in the slightest. There was a somewhat awkward atmosphere when the two were in their room together, Demyx being too scared to say something, Zexion not feeling the need to say anything. As a result of that Demyx's trips to the cyber café were becoming much more frequent.

He was once again perched on the same chair at the same computer that he used on his first trip, of what would become many, to the cyber café. However it seemed to be much busier than on that day, most likely because of the fact it was already starting to fill up with collage students wanting to get a head start on their work. Which Demyx didn't really blame them for he'd already been told the topic for his first essay, he recalled something to do with classical music, but his brain was currently too busy with talking to Axel.

Since conversation with Zexion was pretty none existent, Demyx found himself talking a lot more to Axel than he originally thought he'd be able to do, now that they lived so far apart. He stared out the window and the slow rain, not taking in a single thing he saw, while he waited for the windows to load, revealing a new email from Axel.

_Hey Dem, you figured out what my little surprise is going to be yet? If you haven't then you're even more hopeless than I thought, falling to pieces without me. Any head way with Sexy Zexy then, or does he still have his head stuck in a book? You should really try to drag him out sometime if you're going to be living with him for a whole year. Or you could always take my suggestion and get a new roommate. Really any normal person would go for the easy option there. Axel xx_

A brief sigh escaped from the musician's mouth. Was Axel seriously going to try convincing him to give up that easily? He knew Demyx wasn't that kind of person, just to give up at the first sign of trouble. That was exactly why he was still trying to make things work with Axel. If he was one to give up he'd have given up the say he first saw Zexion in this same place. He drained his coffee cup and with another sigh turned back to the computer to give Axel a reply before returning to collage for his afternoon classes.

_Hi Axel. Ahhhh no please tell me what it is! You know I'm useless with guessing. Nah nothing as of yet, my ability to make conversation with him is as bad as my ability to guess. And why do you keep insisting on calling him that his name is Zexion and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be very impressed if I suddenly started calling him that, let alone you. No Axel how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to give up on this that easily! Dem xx_

Quickly he clicked send before he could convince himself better of it, knowing that what he put would would more likely than not annoy his boyfriend, before resting his elbows on the table and cradling his head in his hands for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, as if trying to remove sleep from them, before tossing his empty cup into the bin and grabbing his bag from under the table and running out into the rain, all in an attempt to make it to his car before his perfect mullet was killed by the rain.

If it wasn't for the fact Demyx had his earphones in place the whole ride back to collage he would have insisted the ride there would have been as boring and un-stimulating as a conversation with Zexion. Don't get him wrong, Demyx liked Zexion (maybe a little bit more than he should really), but the fact he never spoke was starting to drive him insane. Really who can someone go that long without properly talking to someone? Was it just Demyx he did that to, or was it everyone? That ride was what Demyx needed to decided his goal for the next year would be to: 1. Find out why Zexion didn't talk, 2. Actually get Zexion to start talking more and 3. To find out why he found Zexion so irresistibly perfect.

* * *

Classes had been over for almost an hour when Demyx was sat on his bed, once again half asleep while playing his sitar, when Zexion got back, carrying a stack of books that was obviously to large for anyone to be carrying. The only thought in Demyx's head when he saw it was "accident waiting to happen." And as if he was psychic just as soon as he had the thought the slate haired boy tripped, scattering his books across the room.

Without thinking Demyx dropped his sitar down on the bed and got up to help Zexion recover his books from the floor. He'd already acquired 4 when he reached down to pick up the next when his hand brushed against Zexion's, sending a slight blush across his face. _Come on Dem why are you blushing? I've already been through this you love Axel! Not Zexion! Heck you hardly even know the guy! _He thought to himself as they silently picked up the rest of the books, Demyx glad the slight blush faded fast.

Zexion was placing half the pile of books onto his desk when Demyx handed the other half of them, which Zexion replied to with a simple "Thanks."

In a hurry to get away from the other teen for a while, Demyx grabbed his phone and keys before stammering over his words trying to say "N-no problem. Gotta go s-somewhere. S-see you l-later." Without even waiting for a reply he was out the room and searching through his phone for the number he needed; instantly ringing it. The second it was answered, he rushed himself into saying "Marluxia! I need you help…now!"

* * *

Demyx was Frantic by the time he reached Marluxia. He'd made it to the point where tears were streaming down his face, was struggling to catch his breath and was spewing out seemingly random words, all in an attempt to explain what was happening to his pink haired friend. Marluxia gave up after Demyx's fourth attempt at explaining and slightly shook the blonde's shoulders and said, in an instructive tone. "Demyx! Calm down. I can't understand a single thing you're saying. Breathe and start again. Now what happened?"

Listening intently to his friend's words he took 5 long deep breaths before going back and explaining between his sobs. "I'm h-here. B-but Axel's back h-home…a-and my room-m-mate and the b-b-books and our hands and m-my face. And h-he's just so…a-and I-I'm all…I d-don't know w-what t-to d-d-do Marluxia!" Giving up on his attempt at explaining Demyx lunged into Marluxia's chest as his cries got harder and louder.

Slightly shocked by the blonde's actions, Marluxia slowly wrapped his arms around Demyx, feeling the need to comfort his friend. He didn't exactly know what had happened, but by the sound of things he wasn't going to find out for quite some time. However he did have a better understanding of people than Demyx so he was already beginning to put ideas together in his head. But only time would tell if he was right.

It took Marluxia almost an hour to get Demyx to fully calm down, but by this time Demyx decided what had happened was too terrible to even mention. His eyes were red and puffy and his skin blotchy and red when he left Marluxia's. He didn't know what to do with himself. What was happening to him? Little over 2 weeks ago he'd been sure he was well and truly in love with Axel…but now…whenever he saw Zexion he couldn't help but question everything he had with Axel. But was it even possible for a 2 year relationship to go out the window just like that?

He was sat inside his car staring out and the still falling rain when he noticed the time; it was already somehow 11:30. Once again he'd managed to let himself fall out of reality and into a trancelike state, unaware of the world around him. He knew something deep inside of him was fighting, fighting hard, when he woke up from his trance. The last time this happened to him was when he realised he was gay, the week before he got together with Axel, he was so scared he detached himself from the world for almost 12 hours. Was it happening again because of Zexion? Either way at least now he wouldn't have to deal with him tonight, Zexion was never awake this late (especially during the week).

Quickly darting from his car and into the dorms Demyx silently slipped into his room, in an attempt not to wake his sleeping roommate. His attempt seemed to be a success when not the slightest movement or noise came from the sleeping body in front of him. He changed hastily before moving his Sitar off his bed where he left it, and propped it up against the wall, and claimed into bed himself.

Although no matter how long he waited for sleep to reach him, it just didn't. His mind was too conflicted. How could little over a week with the slate haired boy in front of him change his view on his life so completely and utterly? Sure sleep was nowhere near to reaching him; Demyx pulled himself back up off his bed and took a few steps, crossing the area between the two beds. Without even thinking he reached out his hand and brushed the few strands of hair covering the shorter boys face away from his face. It was the first time Demyx really saw Zexion. The first time he noticed just how young he looked when he slept and the first time he noticed the slight saddening expression on the boy's face.

Once again without thinking Demyx moved his hand further down and carefully and softly stroked his roommate's cheek, then having to pull it away quickly and turn around when he saw the slight pink tint forming on Zexion's cheek where he had brushed it. _Is it even possible to blush when you're asleep?_ He questioned to himself before sighing again, still turned away from Zexion, before breathing "You don't know just how hard you're making this for me do you Zexy? And by the looks of things it's just going to get harder from here on out. I know it would be a hell of a lot better if you'd just open up, I want to know you, but how can that happen you so clearly don't like me and you aren't scared to show it."

Slowly he wiped the tears from his eyes that had formed while he spoke. As the tears fell he noticed it was also the first time he actually used Axel's nickname for Zexion, and strangely enough it came so naturally and easy, so easy he didn't even notice that he'd said it until after. Giving up for the night he fell back onto his bed. As he rested his head on his pillows the tears began to flow once more, before he fell into sleep felling melancholic. But the whole time he never even noticed the wide glittering dark blue eyes staring at fixated back at him, with the slight blush underneath them still lingering.

**Ok i like this chapter a lot more than the last one simply because of the fact ive managed to start putting in some slight Zemyx already lol And i actually think i detail wise ive done it better but yeah i never really had a plan for this chapter so i just procrastinated with a few friends and got a brainwave about half way though lol hope you like it and remember please review :)**


	3. Confusion

**So yeah heres chapter 3 and i'm actually really happy with how it turned out :D hope you like it and i'm happy i actually managed to post on schedule :D next chapter will probably be up sometime between wednesday and next sunday.**

**Chapter 3 **

Demyx woke up the next morning, feeling somewhat sleep deprived and confused by what he'd done last night. His mind filled with misunderstanding. What was happening to him? Was he seriously falling for the anti-social slate haired boy? And what about Axel? In little under 2 weeks Demyx's world had completely been turned upside down. Left was right, up was down, right was wrong and no was most defiantly yes.

He took a single glace at the clock and saw it as being just a few minutes after 6 am. Eager to get away from Zexion, and all thoughts involving him, Demyx quickly dressed and grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving his silent sleeping roommate. Within 5 minutes he was driving the almost deserted streets of Radiant Garden. It was the first time since he'd been here that he really paid attention to the people and places he passed. He took the next turn heading for the usual cyber café, but instead of that he noticed a small music shop just a few doors down.

Without even considering the matter, he pulled his car up in the usual car park before heading straight for the music shop. As his steps grew closer to the shop, he saw the sign hanging about the shop. In a mixture of blue and white swirls, appearing as waves crashing in a storm, the sign proclaimed the name of the shop to be Melodious Nocturne. He wasn't exactly sure why but he instantly liked the name, believing it to have a mysterious ring to it.

He noticed the sun, steadily rising half way up the sky, over his shoulders as he took the last few steps to the door. What time was it? He had a feeling he'd been driving around for over an hour before spotting the shop, but luckily for him he didn't have any classes until that afternoon. Reaching out he took the door handle, swinging the door open to hear a bell announcing his presence. He stepped into the store and saw a tall man with long black hair, with a few white streaks, pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck; he also had a scar across the left side of his face and a black eye patch covering his right eye.

The man behind the counter mumbled something to Demyx as he entered, he presumed it was something along the lines of a hello, never once taking his gaze off the guitar in front of him that he was restringing. Going deeper into the store, Demyx gazed around him in amazement and awe, never had he seen quite so many amazing different instruments in one place at the same time. Back home, in Traverse Town, the only music store in town was small so it only ever carried a small selection. But Melodious Nocturne seemed to be completely different.

Rounding the corner past a grand piano, he found the back wall covered in new guitars, ranging from cheaper basic ones for beginners to ones costing thousands aimed at professionals. Over the years it had become apparent to Demyx that his second favourite instrument had to be guitar, but he was sad to say there had been an incident about a month ago with his ever faithful acoustic guitar. He'd pushed Larxene a little too far and the following morning he'd woken to see his guitar scattered in pieces across the garden, finding new found fear for his sister that day, but all the while thankful she hadn't gone after his sitar.

Taking quick glances at the guitars lining the wall, the blonde noticed one which made him take a retake of the instrument. It was almost the same shape and size as his old one, made of a dark creamy brown wood with mixtures of blue patterns framing it. He picked it up testing its weight and found it had most likely been sat in the same spot for months now. Brushing of the coating of dust Demyx readjusted it in his arms and played a few simple chords to test the sound, finding it perfectly in tune.

Moments later Demyx exited the shop, guitar in hand, after saying goodbye to the shop owner, who he'd found out was called Xigbar. By this point the sleep deprivation was really starting to hit Demyx, hard. So as he passed he quickly ducked into the cyber café grabbing himself a coffee, before exiting minutes later and heading back to his car. He quickly downed his drink before going back to his random driving.

While playing close attention to everything around him, the musician found himself coming to a stop next to a local park. He strode away from his car and took a seat on the lush green grass under the shade of a tree, looking out towards a small clear pond sparkling in the, now bring, sunlight. Before he knew it he'd began playing a soft melody, perfectly fitting to his surroundings.

The blonde wasn't sure how long he'd been sat in the same spot playing but the heat gradually grew as the sun got higher, in result making him even more tired than he already was, somehow. He also wasn't sure when, or why for that matter, but somehow after an unknown amount of time the slate haired boy made his presence known to Demyx. From behind him Zexion came around the side of the tree, taking a seat in front of Demyx, leaving about a foot between them before saying. "Hey, so you play more than just sitar then?...You're good by the way."

Demyx was slightly shocked by the sudden presence next to him and was almost instantly forced to hide is face, in an attempt to hide the slight blush brought on by Zexion's comment. "Oh…erm hi. Thanks, yeah I dabble with a few things." (In actually fact he played 8 instruments including: Guitar, Piano, Drums, Trumpet, Bass, Flute, Violin and his favourite, Sitar.) He carried on playing, hoping to calm himself and to lower the awkward atmosphere beginning to form between the two boys.

_Wait…what? Is this actually happening? Why is he talking to me all of a sudden? And why now of all times? _He thought to himself puzzling different ideas; deciding there was no use since he was pretty sure he'd get no answers. _Might as well use this as a chance to get him talking I guess._ Without really thinking he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you play anything?" He didn't really take in the fact that it was fairly obvious Zexion wasn't a musician until after he'd already spoken the words, just by living with him for just over a week Demyx could tell the other boy favoured literature over music.

Demyx allowed himself to glance up from his guitar to the boy next to him, finding it was the completely wrong idea. He'd never seen the slate haired teen with an expression quite like the one he had now. His head tilted slightly to one side, revealing both of his deep blue eyes, staring intently at Demyx, looking him straight in the eyes, all the while with a slight smile curling the very edges of his lips. "Nah, music's never been my thing."

Both of them sat unmoving on the grass, simply staring back at the other. The shorter of the two's smile grew ever so slightly when the blonde didn't look away. Which made it harder for Demyx to resist the urge to close the small gap between them and press their lips together. The boy in front of him just seemed to perfect; Demyx couldn't even find the words to describe him. He remembered the warm touch of Zexion's cheek, the soft feel of his hair and the calming sensation of the boys breath on his hand. All of it making it resistance that bit more difficult. Neither boy seemed to realise what they were doing but both seemed do have come closer, leaving just 3 inches between them. _Just a little more_ Demyx thought to himself, as he began to feel his roommate's soft warm breath on his cheeks.

However luck didn't seem to be on the blonde's side. Just second before the distance was closed to loud ringing from his phone in his pocket sounded, forcing both boys back to reality and sending a deep scarlet blush across the shorter boys face, who attempted to hide the blush with his slate coloured choppy fringe. Reaching deep inside his pocked, Demyx pulled out his phone revealing a text from Marluxia reading:

_Demyx get your arse here now! You owe me one! _

Somewhat more aggressively than he should have done, he shoved his phone back into his pocket before saying "Sorry, got to go. See you later." Both happy and sad about leaving Zexion, he jumped up from his seat on the floor, grabbed his new guitar and ran the whole way back to his car, without a moment's hesitation to hear Zexion's response.

When he was sure that he was out of Zexion's sight and sound range, Demyx aggressively wrenched the car door open and slamming it closed as soon as he was inside. He threw the guitar into the back seat before turning around and smashing his hand down against the steering wheel and saying, in a slight rage "I'm going to fucking kill you Marluxia, just as soon as I get my hands on you!" The musician hadn't quite realised just how much the interruption had annoyed him until that moment.

He slammed his fist against the steering wheel once more, but not for Marluxia, this time instead for Zexion. He spoke to himself once more but his voice filled with more sadness than aggression this time "Fuck, Zexion why do you have to be so confusing. One day you don't want a thing to do with me, now you're smiling and talking to me just as if we've known each other for years! Do you realise just how much I want you…and just how much I still love Axel? Why did I have to chose here of all places? If I'd just stayed at home I'd be with Axel right now and we'd be happy and I wouldn't have to question everything I'm feeling."

He broke down, once again, into tears, for the fourth time in the last 24 hours. He never had been the best at handling his feelings, a single moment of confusion or stress and normally he'd find his way straight into Axel's arms to cry, but now what was he supposed to do, Axel was 6 hours away and he was one of the reasons Demyx was so upset. After a few minutes of letting out his sadness and anger, he forced himself to find the will to drive to Marluxia's.

* * *

Luckily by the time he'd reached his friend's apartment, there was little evidence left that the blonde had been crying again. Before he even had time to knock on the door is flew open and with a blur of pink, a pair of hands were thrown across Demyx's eyes. "Ahhh damn it Marluxia, what's this all about! I've got classes in like an hour." The small of the two said as he tried to struggle free.

"Oh shush! You'll be thanking me in a few minutes when you find out what I've done for you!" The pink hair boy said as he guided his friend into the apartment. "Ok im going to let go of you now. But keep your eyes closed I'll be back in a second."

Demyx heard felt the hands lift off his face and did what his friend told him, keeping his eyes closed. He heard Marluxia's footsteps fade slightly as he walked away from Demyx, only to be replaced by a slightly lighter but less graceful pair of footsteps. Before Demyx even had time to process who was approaching him, he had a pair of thin warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Without even having to open his eyes he knew just exactly who it was holding him, Axel. He didn't care how or why but his boyfriend was here and that was all that mattered. Demyx opened his eyes wide looking straight into the taller boys emerald green eyes, a wide grin stretched across the spiky redhead's face and Demyx just couldn't resist pushing their lips together, while grinning himself.

It wasn't until after the kiss ended that he remembered just what he'd been doing before he'd come here. Feeling ashamed of himself he buried his head into Axel's chest with a few silent tears begging to stream down his face.

* * *

It had taken Demyx a good 15 minutes to convince Axel he'd just been crying because he'd missed him that much, which the flaming redhead couldn't really argue with, the blonde could really keep himself together without him. Once the blonde had calmed down Axel explained how he'd managed to get an apartment in the same block as Marluxia…the only problem with that was that it meant living with Larxene (a fact both her and Marluxia were happy about since they had been on the verge of getting together for over a month now, but Marluxia's apartment was just too small for more than one person.)

Demyx was cuddled up to Axel on the sofa when he glanced at the clock, seeing he had less than 15 minutes till his class started. With a slight shocked gasp he jumped up from his seat grabbing his car keys and practically running out the apartment shouting over his shoulders at his friends and sister looking at him confused. "Sorry guys! I'm gonna be late! See you later!"

* * *

It was 7:30 by the time Demyx got back to his room, with Axel following just a few steps behind him, his boyfriend had insisted on meeting Demyx's roommate that night, much to Demyx's disapproval; he still had to figure out what to do about the two of them. As the day had unfolded it had become apparent that Demyx hadn't really missed Axel as much as he'd though, he also realised that Axel's touch didn't bring the same electric it once had, not like the electric he felt when his and Zexion's had had brushed the day before.

The two were sat curled together on Demyx's bed, Axel hanging around Demyx's waist while Demyx's played his new guitar, when Zexion returned. Demyx wasn't really sure how to approach Zexion with the subject of Axel, especially after what happened between them earlier. But then turns out Demyx didn't have to be the first to speak, Axel spoke from his resting place on Demyx's shoulder. "So this is the infamous Zexion I've heard about then?" Demyx was extremely glad that Axel hadn't referred to Zexion as "Sexy Zexy" like he usually did. "Why don't you introduce us Demyx?" he carried on giving the blonde a slight nudge.

"Fine, fine, fine, give me chance. Axel this is my roommate Zexion. Zexion this is my…my boyfriend Axel." He avoided meeting Zexion's eyes when he said the last few words. Never once in the almost 2 weeks of living together had Demyx ever once mentioned being gay, let alone having a boyfriend. For the rest of the night Zexion remained almost silent, right up to the moment Axel left almost an hour later.

"So…you have a boyfriend?" Zexion mumbled almost inaudible, at just gone 1 in the morning. Neither of them had managed to fall asleep, because of shame for Demyx and sadness for Zexion.

"…Yeah, I'm sorry." That was the last thing they said to each other that night, both deciding to leave it at that and forget everything that happened between them.

**So yeah thats chapter 3 :) i was SOOOO tempted to have Dem and Zexy kiss but i thought making it an almost kiss would drive Dem even closer to insanity lol but im going to try getting more Zemyx in in the next chapter (or chapter 5 not decided yet)**


	4. Heartache

**Wow i actually updated on time again :D but only got another 2 and a half days before i break up for christmas holidays so ill probably be able to write more once i've got more free time :) well im quite happy with this chapter hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 4**

Things didn't get better for either of them after that night. If anything it made things even worse. Zexion distanced himself from Demyx, never saying a single word to him. Demyx was too ashamed about what he'd done to the slate haired boy, so allowed himself to slip into a melancholic bubble which followed him wherever he went. He tried to trick himself into false happiness with Axel, but it just wasn't the same. The love he once felt for the thin spiky red head was all but completely faded, however he wouldn't admit it. He spent the whole time wanting to stay in a false sense of security and believe in his fake love.

An entire month had passed since the pair had said their last words to each other and by this point Demyx had gotten to know more people around collage. Zexion had gone to visit home for a few days, since collage was closed for a week because of Halloween holidays; however he was coming back the next day. So Demyx had taken this as his opportunity to cram a total of 11 people into their fairly large room. It was well past 4 am when the group started to fall asleep, with Demyx being the last. He and Axel were curled up together on Demyx's bed, arms wrapped around each other.

However, even with 10 other people in the room, the blonde couldn't help but feel there was something missing from the picture. There was a single dim light in the corner of the room from his desk lamp, which somehow managed to shine a small amount of light on the whole room. Everyone else had fallen asleep but Demyx couldn't, he glanced over at Zexion's empty bed feeling a longing for the missing boy. He then glanced around the room at his friend filling the room, Marluxia and Luxord propped up against the wall asleep (with Marluxias arm wrapped around Larxene leaning against his chest), Vexen, Namine, Sora and Riku all pilled together in the middle of the room (Sora and Riku in each other's arms) and Xion and Roxas curled up under a blanket of the small sofa in the corner. But even with that amount of people he cared about around him, he still managed to feel a lonely longing every second.

* * *

None of them woke up until around 1 in the afternoon that day, but once they did one by one they said their goodbyes, leaving Axel and Demyx alone in the room. Even after the eventful night Demyx managed to slip back into his depression the second everyone else was gone. Well at least Axel still managed to be one thing for Demyx, a shoulder to cry on, just like before when they were just best friends.

Within minutes the blond had made his way into the other boy's arms, crying heavily into his chest. Demyx had made it clear from the start that he didn't want to talk about what was making him so distressing, so Axel simply sat there holding the small boy in his arms and kissing the top of his head and telling him everything would be ok. Nevertheless he never noticed just how much harder that was making things for Demyx.

Until the moment Axel left the only thoughts Demyx could think were along the lines of "How could I do that to him? He obviously still loves me but I'm so pathetic I have to drag him along, making him think I'm still completely in love with him. And then Zexion…I didn't even tell him I had a boyfriend and then pulled him along as well. Why can't I control myself? First I love Axel, then I love Zexion, then I hurt Zexion and then I'm just going to end up hurting Axel as well if this carries on. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? I don't know what I want. I don't know to do. And I don't know how I'm supposed to face either of them without breaking down anymore! Why can't things just be simple again? Where I just love one person and I'm not questioning my every feeling I have and I'm actually about to decided who I want and what to do." Without even noticing his thoughts had slowly started creeping their way out of his mouth forming quiet but clearly auto able sentences, the whole time accompanied by tears.

His mind became empty after those thoughts and all the boy could do was sit on his bed curled up, arms wrapped around his knees, crying from sadness, confusion and longing. If it wasn't for the slow creaking of the door he would never have noticed the short boy enter the room. The two locked eyes for just a second before the shorter of the two broke it and strode over to his bed and dumping a bag on top of it. Even though it was only for a brief moment Demyx was sure he saw just a flicker of a tear emerging from Zexion's eye.

* * *

It was Halloween and Zexion had been back for a full 2 days now but still hadn't said a single word to Demyx. But luckily for him he'd been given a distraction late the night before. Simply on a whim, one of the other students, Saix, had decided just the day before to have a Halloween party at his house and had told Luxord to invite a lode of people. So Demyx was rushing around trying to put together a last minute costume, deciding on the mad hatter after deciding on group costumes with Axel, Namine and Kairi.

After almost an hour of running around, he finally managed to fix a large old looking purple top hat on top of his mullet, before rushing out the door hoping he wasn't late to meet Axel. The pair of them, along with Kairi and Namine (the three being dressed as the Cheshire cat, Alice and The Queen of Hearts respectively), arrived at the now almost full house of half drunk teenagers.

As the night progressed the two steadily began blending into the crowd. After a few minutes of mingling with random people Demyx spotted Roxas across the room in the corner alone, as he edged his way over to him Axel left to go and get them both a drink. Temporarily forgetting about everything with Zexion and Axel the blonde began to worry about his friend, he hadn't been so lively and happy recently, compared to how he was when they first met.

"Hey Roxas. What you doing way over here? Not gonna join the party?" Demyx said while throwing an arm around the smaller boy and attempted to pull him into the crowd, only to have his arm shrugged off. "Come on Roxy. What's up? I swear you were a lot more lively just a few weeks ago."

With a sigh Roxas turned to the boy next to him, who had once again thrown his arm around his shoulder in comfort, but refused to make eye contact. "Dem, I told you, it's nothing. I'm just confused and don't know what to do about him."

"Oh! It's that HIM again? Are we ever going to find out who that him is? Or you plan on keeping him a secret forever?" He said it with a slight laugh and nudged Roxas slightly.

"I highly doubt it. Anyway what give you the impression that I'm gonna tell you anyway? YOU of all people." Demyx felt somewhat victorious when he heard a smile in his friends voice.

While removing his arm from around his friend, in an attempt to look offended, he said "Hey! I'll have you know I'm good with secrets. Not to mention I have a head full of knowledge!" Somehow tripping slightly as he said the last few words, almost knocking the hat off his head. "Oh crap! Took me forever to get that thing to stay up there. It is not coming off any time soon."

"Oh yeah Dem, you're a genius." He said it was another sigh and a facepalm. "God what has life come to, I'm being given advice from the Mad Hatter. Defiantly not safe or sane for that matter." Shaking his head slightly at Demyx he began to walk away from the confused looking boy.

Just under his breath as the boy walked away Demyx said "Hey, I am smart really. People just seem to have trouble understanding me. Oh well at least he seems a bit happier than a few minutes ago." The musician bowed his head slightly in defeat, just the second a pair of arms were wound around his waist and a head nuzzling into his neck.

"Hey there you. Why so gloomy? You're at a party, cheer up!" The red hair said against the blondes neck before placing a number of kisses at the base of his neck.

Demyx rested his head against the one at his neck, allowing and accepting the safety and comfort it gave him. "Yeah I know. Come on what happened to those drinks you were getting?" In an attempt to his the sadness which had momentarily returned to him, he dragged Axel into the crowd in search of something alcoholic.

Neither of them were quite sure just how many drinks they'd both had but were sure it was a fair few. They weren't drunk enough to not remember what was happening but were drunk enough to regret doing something out of character. And Demyx was half sure he was going to regret what was happening, but he didn't care, it felt good to just give up trying and just embrace the passion filling him.

The blonde and the red head had managed to find a dark empty room, the search taking place with a slight drunken blur. But by this point Demyx found himself being pressed against the wall being passionately kissed by his boyfriend, liking the feeling for the first time in almost a month. As the minutes passed they both found themselves wanting more than just the passionate kissing. It took no time at all for almost all their costumes to be removed hem Axel began to kiss down Demyx's chest, gradually getting lower. Axel's lips were just below Demyx's stomach when the door swung open, revealing a shocked, disturbed and distraught Roxas.

Swiftly both of them clawed for their clothes, trying to dress as fast as possible. Axel as the first to leave the room, running after the blonde who had just interrupted them. Which left Demyx alone in the room to come to terms with what was just happening. Yeah he and Axel had done things before, but never quite like that, it all seemed to fast and aggressive, filled with passion and lust, but Demyx honestly didn't know about the love any more. Did he love Axel still? Did he really love Zexion the way he thought he did?

Axel had already been gone a good 10 minutes by the time Demyx felt safe to leave the room. But it was too late Axel was gone, he found Marluxia who told him he'd seen Axel leave chasing after Roxas. Feeling somewhat jealous the blonde left the party wondering why Axel was trying so hard to catch Roxas.

* * *

Demyx had hastily made his way back to his dorm, because of the sudden need he felt for sleep and time to think, deciding he might as well just try finding Axel in the morning. Knowing him he'd probably have lost Roxas and given up going home and was probably sound asleep right this second. As he entered the room he was hit by yet another wave of guilt when he saw the sleeping body in the far bed. The last time this had happened he'd all but directly confessed to him, so how could he manage to do something that would hurt that boy even more if he was ever to find out?

As exhaustion began to pull him into much needed sleep he pulled his costume back off throwing it onto a pile at the base of his bed before falling back down on the bed and hitting his pillow like a brick. It was the first time in a month that he didn't have a restless night.

* * *

It was safe to assume that at 1 in the afternoon Axel would be awake, since they hadn't left the party until 5 am. But Demyx had spent the last hour trying to call and text Axel to find out what happened after he left last night. But there was no response in the slightest to the texts and all calls were directed straight to voicemail. He knew Axel hadn't forgotten his phone at the part because he'd seen him shove the phone into his pocket, during their rush to get dressed.

After an hour of no response he couldn't take it anymore. He threw his guitar to the side, unable to play anymore, before flying up off the bed and doffing around in his desk draw for his car keys, finding them and then heading straight for Axel and Larxene's apartment. At least if Axel wasn't there for answers at least Larxene much be able to tell him something.

It hadn't taken him nearly as long to reach the apartment as it usually did; he'd managed to break numerous speeding laws in his sudden rushing need to see Axel. He banged on the door slightly more aggressively than he normally would have done, before hunting in his pocket for the spare key that Axel had given him the week after he moved in.

Once he shoved the door open he saw Larxene just exiting her room looking confused and ever so slightly scared by her brother. "Demyx, what the hell? Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Without even giving it a second thought he ignored everything she said, instead replying with his own question. "Where the hell is Axel?"

All he got as a reply was "I-In his room…b-but I wouldn't d-do that if I was yo…"

She was cut off by Demyx pushing past her and shoving open the door to Axel's bedroom, revealing a naked Axel and Roxas, only just covered by a thin sheet. The all spent just a moment staring at each other in shock before Demyx broke the silence with ear-splitting aggressive, pained yells. "What the fuck Axel! So this was what you were doing last night after you ran off! Not good enough for you am I? I'm sorry no need to tell me anything, I'm only your boyfriend! Your boyfriend for over 2 fucking years now! And you've known him what 2 weeks? Consider us over you fucking shit!" He spat every word out with as much aggression and pain as he could manage, slamming the apartment door closed behind him.

He didn't quite know how he managed to do it but the whole time since he left the apartment he'd had rivers of tears streaming from his eyes, yet he'd still managed to somehow drive back to him dorm without the slightest trouble, almost as fast as he'd left it. He couldn't think straight in the slightest however. It wasn't till he saw them together in bed that he realised that he was still in fact in love with Axel; his love had just simply been overshadowed by the love for another.

Not a single thought was given as he threw the set of keys along with his phone crashing onto his bed. The blonde didn't hesitate in the slightest when he instinctively crossed the room heading straight for the slate haired teen, who had abandoned his book the second he saw Demyx enter the room with tears streaming down his face. Zexion had seen Demyx cry numerous times since they'd been living together (even if Demyx hadn't realised it before), but he had never once seen the blonde like this.

The slate haired boy instantly let the crying blonde into his arms without any uncertainty. It was clear, only one thing would have been able to break the boy this much, Axel must have broken his heart. The two sat there for hours, Demyx's face buried in Zexion's chest the whole time, trying to slow the crying but wasn't successful once. The slate haired boy didn't say a thing whole time, knowing there was nothing that could erase the pain. So he simply comforted the boy by becoming someone for him to cry on, someone to hold him and someone who would love him.

Demyx's cries came to a slow after a while, eventually disappearing completely. By this point they were no longer sitting they were half laying on Zexion's bed using each other for support. But still neither said a word and neither moved, not wanting to end their moment of closeness. Zexion was not sure when but eventually he came to realise that his roommate had somehow fallen to sleep in his arms, but who would really be surprised, that amount of crying would drain anybody. The shorter boy took this as his chance to speak the words he hadn't been able to say to Demyx directly in the month they'd been living together.

"I missed you Demyx. Please remember. I still love you."

Once the words had been spoken Zexion felt like he was then allowed to sleep. The weight that had been crushing him since the first moment he'd seen Demyx had been removed and he was free. For the first time since living then these dorms Zexion managed to fall asleep peacefully, holding and being help by the one person he'd ever truly loved.

* * *

**So yeah hope you liked it :) i felt so sorry for Dem most of the time i was writing this but he has to be broken first before he can be fixed. Also anyone have any guesses as to what Zexion was talking about at the end there remember what? I might tell you next chapter...I might not all just depends on that i decided i want to happen to them next since im still deciding on a few details. Will probably next update next thursday or friday (since i doubt ill be bothered to write it before then since monday tuesday and wednesday are my last days at school and then i have a friends 16th birthday wednesday night. so ill try updating one more time before christmas but then i probably wont update again for about another week or so. And i appoligise much in advance if my next update is the last update before the new year. but once again please review people :) **


	5. Memories

**Yeah i know sorry i took so long to updat i just couldnt seem to be able to find time to write it but i made sure that i made a longer chapter to make up for my lack of updates so yeah hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 5 **

Comforting words, caring warmth, sweet scents. The blonde haired boy couldn't make heads nor tails of any of it. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he liked it. In fear of that if he were to open his eyes everything would crumble around it, he kept his eyes pushed closed, breathing in the sweet scent and feeling the warmth in his arms and wrapped around him. Although no matter how happy he was to simply lay there in bliss for as long as possible, there was still something dark and depressing lingering in the back of his mine; it refused to be ignored.

The longer he ignored it the more pressing it became, until he finally couldn't resist any more and opened his eyes. Nothing has really felt real until that moment. Holding onto him and in his arms was a smaller slate haired boy, whose face was half covered in hair but still managed to look young, cute and vulnerable lying there, just inches away from the blonde. The smaller of the two help a pained worried expression the whole time, which became softer and warmer, with a slight pink tinge, once the taller boy stroked his cheek, as if trying to sooth the pain.

Slowly and carefully Demyx eased himself out of bed, warily hoping not to wake the sleeping boy. He hesitates for a moment as he headed away before turning back and kissing the other lightly on the head and whispering "Thank you." In the boys ear softly; heading to exit once again.

None of it really hit Demyx until an hour after he left. He was lying on the slightly damp ground, in the exact same spot he'd been in when he'd almost kissed Zexion, when reality caught up with him. "Oh shit!" he mumbled to himself as he wrenched himself up from the ground. Instantly he knew it was a wrong move. The light was fading and the world was falling, before he knew it he was back on the ground, a pain in his head and the previously cloudy sky were crying.

* * *

For the second time that day Demyx awoke in a haze of confusion. What had happened to him this time? The last thing he could remember was lying under the tree in the park. But this defiantly wasn't the same. The happy sound of birds and playing children had been replaced with a steady beeping, the cool refreshing clean air had been replaced with a clean but chemical scent, and the hard but soft damp grass was now dry rigid crumpled sheets.

Demyx knew this place all too well. The first thing he clearly remembered had taken place in this same place. Yeah he remembered his childhood, but not like most people can, the memories were blurred and faded, like trying to see something in the distance with glasses that weren't meant for you.

Demyx heaved his eyes open, with much more effort than what should have been needed, to see a pure white room filled with white light coming from above. He tried turning his head to take in more of his surroundings, but the second he spotted the heart monitor next to him he was hit with a sharp stabbing pain at the crown of his head.

"Demyx! You're awake. Don't move!" The voice came from the other side of him so he hadn't seen it coming. He didn't recognise the voice to start off with, so ignored the voice and turned over again, enduring the stabbing pains.

He had a hard time believing the figure he saw beside him. The short slate haired boy had rushed onto his feet and staring at Demyx with eyes filled with worry. "Ze…Zexi…." But the blonde just couldn't find the energy to finish, realising it sounded much like the nickname Axel had given the boy in front of him.

"Demyx, I said don't move! Wait here I need to get the nurse, you've been out at least 6 hours now." He said before turning to leave the room.

With the little strength he had, Demyx reached out grabbing the smaller boys wrist, before he was out of range and said "Ze…xion…wait…what happened…to me?" Saying it all while still gripping the other boy's wrist.

Deciding it would be easier to just agree to tell Demyx what happened, instead of running off for a nurse and paying for it later, Zexion turned back and pulled his chair over to the bed and sat down to tell Demyx what happened, while now holding the hand that had been around his wrist just moment before. "Well I don't really know how it started, but you were already gone when I woke up and I was worried because well you know last night. So I went out to look for you and I found you under that tree again…but obviously you'd fallen over and hit your head on something, there was blood everywhere, but because it was raining no one was there so no one found you, who knows how long you'd been like that before I got to you. Then they brought you here and you've been out cold since then. Now please Dem, I've got to go get someone, you've been out so long and need checking out."

Zexion didn't trying pulling away straight away, instead softly stroked Demyx's hand waiting for some indication that he was allowed to go. He got a nod.

* * *

"So, what did they say I had again?" It was the fifth time he'd asked Zexion that same question, never once able to remember it himself. It was the third day he'd been in hospital, but he'd only just been properly diagnosed the day before. Zexion had spent almost the entire time at Demyx's side, only leaving to get food and to get a change of clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Demyx?" He said; looking up from his book, while perched on his chair next to the bed.

"Just one more time. I promise I'll remember it this time." He said it with a grin plastered on his face, Zexion felt he seemed much too happy for someone who could have died.

He gave a slight sigh before saying "You have a mild concussion and Hypothermia, but by the sounds of it the hypothermia wasn't as bad as they'd though so it should be gone soon." Demyx hadn't even noticed how cold he felt until Zexion pointed out how cold his hand was, after then the blonde was determined to do anything in his power to get warm again, even if it caused his head to hurt more.

"Good! I'm bored here. There's nothing to do and everyone else is always so boring, working!" With a huff he fell back onto his pillow like a grumpy child before emitting a, slightly quieter than usual, ouch.

"Dem, I told you to stop doing that, it's not good for your head. And we've been through this as well; if _everyone_ here is so boring, want me to go?" Yeah Zexion was playing tough by this point, but it was the second time Demyx had managed to get himself hospitalised and made him worry, not that the blonde actually remembered any of it.

"No! Please Zexy! Don't go! I'll be lonely if you go! 'Cos Marly's off with Larxene and I don't like Axel or Roxas at the moment for obvious reason and the only people really left are Riku, Namine, Xion, Vexen and Luxord but they're all busy with work." He'd jumped up at the thought of Zexion leaving and had reached out hugging tight onto the others arm to stop him from going.

Over the last few days in hospital Demyx had gotten quite attached to Zexion and it would be a lie to say Zexion hadn't felt the same, but he was much better at hiding it. He liked the feeling of Demyx folding onto him, even if it was overly cold. He liked the way that Demyx still managed to stay happy and excitable, even after everything that had happened to him over the last week. He liked the way Demyx said his nickname, at first it had just slipped out on accident but as Zexion never protested against it Demyx got the impression the name was allowed and used it on a more frequent basis.

"Fine, I'll stay. Even though you'd probably recover faster if you were left alone to rest." He shook his head slightly at Demyx's plea. He had long since stopped trying to convince Demyx to let him go claiming it would give him more time to rest, hence letting him come home faster, but he was honestly quite pleased with Demyx's refusal to be alone.

"Yay! But I've told you I'd be lonely if I was alone, plus I'd be bored." He gave the slate haired boy's arm another squeeze before loosening up and sitting back on his bed.

"Fine, do whatever. I'll be back in a minute, need a drink." He shook his head again with a light laugh and exited the room. Upon his return, little over 10 minutes later, he found the blonde asleep, actually resting like Zexion had intended.

* * *

It was the middle of winter, a few days after the New Year, and Twilight Town had just experienced its first snow of the year. The streets were completely coated in a blanket of soft sparkling snow. A pair of blonde haired twins, one boy and one girl, were running and laughing down the street throwing snowballs at each other when the boy fell over. The girl ran ahead assuming her brother would have caught up with her in just moments. But the boy had seen something. A person? No it couldn't do. Who would be asleep in all this snow?

The small blond boy approached silently sliding between a pair of bush like trees to get a better look. And he was right a small slate haired boy was asleep in the snow. Without giving it a second thought he ran over to the boy and tried shaking him awake. "Wake up! It's not good to sleep in the snow like it! You'll get sick!" But the boy's eyes didn't even flicker once.

He left the boy and ran back out from behind the tree to get his sister. "Larxene! Quick! Go get mom! There'd a boy here and he won't wake up!" He watched as she gave him a strange look before running back down the street to get their mother. While he waited he went back to the boy and tried waking him up again, but it didn't work.

* * *

The same blonde boy was stood at the foot of a clean white hospital bed staring up and the small figure in front of him when they boy's eyes finally opened, after 2 weeks of being out cold. "Mommy! He…He's awake!" The boy in the bed gave him a look of confusion as he ran out of the room in search of help.

The slate haired boy had no recollection of how exactly he'd gotten into the state he was in, all he could remember doing was running. Running from his abusive parents in search of someone who would care and help him. By the looks of things he'd found just what he was looking for, but it was at a price. Once while he slept he'd heard the nurses say something about his condition being critical so he had to stay in the hospital. Although he knew if he told them his name he'd be forced back to the place he'd finally escaped, so he'd insisted his name was Ienzo.

But he wasn't without visitors, the blonde boy and his mum would come to see him every day, the blondes sister would sometimes come as well. The boy would talk to him while the mother spoke with the nurse, but he never had anything to say, but today was different. The blonde came bounding into the room with a big grin across his face. "Hey Ienzo, guess what? The nurses say you can go home in 2 days, but since they can't find your family and you don't remember who they are, you get to come home with us!"

The smaller boy didn't know how to react to what he'd been told. What if it wasn't true? What if the blonde had misunderstood something and got the wrong idea? What if they had actually managed to find his family? Whatever the truth was he didn't care, he was happy to know that, for now at least, he'd be safe.

The boy had been in the hospital for little over a month when he'd been told that by the boy who had saved him and the boy and his mother would be back in 2 days to take him home with them. Just as they were about to leave he said his first real words since he'd been in the hospital (the only thing he'd actually said was his "name", Ienzo, he'd used simple physical gestures for everything else) "Demyx….thank you…for everything."

* * *

The slate haired boy had been living with Demyx and his family for almost 2 years on the night everything fell apart. The boys had been playing together in Demyx's room, the other had managed to get extremely attached to Demyx, and he was still the only person who he'd really talk to. Yeah he'd answer someone if they asked him something and the other greeting which were pure courtesy to say, but Demyx was different. He spoke to him about everything, his abusive parents, how he'd felt in the hospital, how he felt living with Demyx now. The slate haired boy still insisted that his name was Ienzo to everyone, but Demyx, in fear that he would be sent away if they found out the truth. But after 4 months he decided to tell Demyx his real name, Zexion, and since then Demyx had taken to calling him Zexy, when questioned about it both would just answer saying it was simply a nickname.

The boys had paused their playing for a moment to give them chance to catch their breath, that's when they heard the shouting. Demyx pulled himself to his feet before saying "Wait here Zexy, I'll be back in a minute. It's probably just mum shouting about cleaning the living room up still." With that he left the room and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen.

But he wasn't greeted with the shouting about tidying up after himself like he usually got. He was welcomed by a room of flames. They were growing, big red orange and eating his kitchen. HE wasn't able to take his eyes away from the flames inching closer to him, simply standing there in shock, unable to think clearly. Then he saw them. Two adult sized figured were crumpled on the floor engulfed in flames; they weren't moving or making a sound. Then he realised what the shouting had been, It was his parents crying out for help as the flames attacked them.

He didn't know how but he was laid on his back on the cold wet ground staring up at his sister's face as she tried to free him from his trance. People had begun to steadily surround the house now going up in flames. But something snapped in Demyx when he realised Zexion was nowhere to be seen. Without even thinking about his actions he leapt up from the floor and straight back into the house.

It was different to just moments before. The flames had spread coating the usual blue walls with orange and charring everything in sight. He pulled himself up the slightly burning stairs rushing into his bedroom while calling out to Zexion. "Zexion! Quick! There's a fire…you….you need to…to get out…now…"

The fumes had been stronger than Demyx had thought and already they had forced into the blurred fating sensation that had been described to him by Zexion. As he fell to the floor he heard footsteps approach him quickly, grabbing him before he hit the floor.

* * *

A week later he awoke to a bright white light shining down on him, his sister in the bed next to him and Zexion in the chair beside his bed. The nurses explained what happened and that his parents had both died in the fire. But they didn't know much more than that.

The same night he'd woken up Zexion told him what had happened exactly. He'd been dragged out by his sister but had gone back in to save Zexion, but passed out from the fumes, just after his sister had come back in to pull her brother out once more. Although the flames became fiercer as they exited the house, making it difficult to get out safely. Both the twins had emerged with strong burns and Larxene was on the verge of passing out herself by the time the firemen arrived. Zexion had made it out in a much greater condition to Demyx and Larxene.

Demyx slipped back into his deep sleep that night; the nurses became increasingly more worried the longer he slept. Larxene had come in with a similar condition to him but not quite as sever. But she had been recovering quickly, but Demyx didn't show any signs of recovering. After another 2 week the nurses told the twins' uncle, Cloud Strife, that Demyx probably only had a few weeks left, if that.

It was the first time since he'd escaped his past life that Zexion cried. He didn't cry for losing his new life, he cried for the thought of losing Demyx. He had been the only person who had ever truly cared about Zexion and he'd come to love the boy who had saved him. Not as a brother or a friend but something more. He sat with his chair pushed to Demyx's bed and held on of the boy's hands right in both his own and bowed his head down onto the blonde's chest crying. After a few moment of that he spoke the words he'd wanted to say the entire time "Demyx, please don't leave me! I love you! You can't just go like this! It's not right! You saved me, but I couldn't save you! Please, please just don't leave me!"

Zexion never once expected a reply to his pleas but much to his shock he got a half breathed half cried response "You…you couldn't have…saved me…not matter what. I'm the one…who's supposed…to do the saving. But…I won't go…trust me…and I love…you too." As the blonde said it he gently squeezed the slate haired boys hand before slipping back into sleep.

But the next time Demyx woke up Zexion was gone. Larxene explained to him that they were going to like with their uncle but Zexion had been sent away. That night was when Demyx started slipping frequently into a trance like state, which nothing could free him from. Slowly he recovered physically but not mentally. He'd lost the one he loved the most and had never been given the chance to say good bye. Over the weeks that followed he slipped out of reality more frequently, each time making him lose a small piece of his past, until every memory of Zexion had faded. When they day came to move in with his uncle he met Axel, who became his best friend within week and in the year to follow a lover.

* * *

Demyx wasn't sure what time it was but he was sure he'd been sleeping a fair few hours. It had been mid afternoon when Zexion left for a drink but as he glanced out the window and all he saw was darkness, which led him to believe it was late at night. That would make Zexion happy. Speak of the devil, where was Zexion? He wasn't perched on his chair or leaning on the bed on Demyx's bed like usual, he was out of sight. Has he really taken this as an opportunity to abandon Demyx in the hospital?

As if contradicting Demyx's last thought Zexion walked into the room, carrying yet another bottle of pop. He hadn't noticed that Demyx was awake until he found a pair of cold arms wrap themselves around him. The blonde buried his head into the shorter boy's neck pressing himself close. By this point the sorrowful tears had began to emerge from Demyx as he whispered into Zexion's ear. "I'm so sorry Zexion! I didn't know what to do with myself once you'd gone; it was as if I was missing part of myself. But…but…but I forgot about you! I'm so sorry!"

Once he heard the words in his hear the bottle of pop fell from his hands and he wrapped his own around Demyx and said "It's ok Demyx. I was the one to leave, not you. You have nothing to be sorry for, I knew you'd forget and I wanted you to. If you hadn't have found me you wouldn't have gone back in to save me. But you said you wouldn't leave and I believed you, I knew I'd find you again eventually. But this time it's my turn to not leave, that's why I never really would have left you here."

Slowly as the blonde sobbed Zexion pulling him down onto the bed where they sat and Demyx cried once again in Zexion's arms, but not because of pain but for happiness. The two stayed like that for several minutes before Demyx spoke breaking the silence. "You know Zexy, I knew there was something about you I like from the first time I saw you, well the second time I first saw you really."

Zexion couldn't hold in the laugh that was being forced out of him by the blonde's comment and then said. "You know how much of an idiot you sound when they say that?"

Pulling out of the hug Demyx looked at Zexion with a playfully shocked face and said "Well that's not very nice. And to think that I was going to say next." Pouting slightly he turned away acting much like a child once again.

Understanding the actions of the blonde, Zexion weaved his arms around his friend's waist and pulled him close and rested his head on his shoulder. "Aww. Sorry Dem. Come on tell me, what were you gonna say?"

Demyx debated telling Zexion or not deciding it would be easier to say if he didn't face Zexion directly. He looked down at the sheets next to his leg and said "Well…erm…I was going to say that…I knew there was something I liked about you and that…and that it was only a matter of time before I completely fell for you. But…but turns out I already had. I…I love you Zexion."

Zexion hadn't quite expected Demyx to say that and was in a slight shock at what he'd said, but his body acted on its own pulling Demyx around to face him directly. Looking him straight in the eyes he said "I know Dem you told me…three times now. But that's beside the point, I love you too."

The two found themselves instantly pulled together once again, like two magnets, exactly like it had been in the park their faces were just a few inches apart. But this time Demyx closed the distance, pressing his lips softly to Zexion's before the kiss was deepened by Zexion, becoming more passionate.

Once the kiss was over they were laid on the bed, both breathing slightly deeply, when something clicked in Demyx's head. "Wait three times?" once it was said his face quickly shufted through various shades of red.

Zexion laughed once again at Demyx's comment before giving a soft kiss on the cheek and saying "I'll explain later. You need more rest."

**Sp yeah thats chapter 5 hope you liked it :) im not gonna say when the next chapter will be up because honeslty i have no idea and i get in trouble when i dont post the next chapter on time. I like how this chapter turned out let me know what you think peoples :D **


	6. Understanding

**So yeah here you go its quite a bit shorter than the other chapters but i still like it and hope you lot do as well :)**

**Chapter 6**

Demyx's condition changed that night. After he'd remembered his past with Zexion he decided that the hospital was lacking something, what a surprise, which was later revealed to be music. So after spending almost an hour sweet talking the nurses Zexion was sent back to the dorms by Demyx to get his guitar. Soon he returned to a giddy blonde, bouncing on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy! Gimme, gimme, gimme! I wanna show you something!" Zexion laughed at the immaturity in the blonde's words and actions as he handed over the guitar.

The excitement in Demyx's face soon changed to a look of concentration as his hands began to move over the stings. Just a moment later he began playing gentle but passionate chords. Gradually they got louder and stronger, filling with great emotion. He continued the song, steadily rising and falling, as if trying to tell a story to all who would listen.

Slowly the song came to a steady and gentle end. However Demyx didn't return to the happy exited self he had been just minutes before. He simply looked down at his hands stroking the stings silently, all the while Zexion stared at the blonde in a slightly shocked amazement; he'd known Demyx was good but never knew he was that good.

The two stayed silent for just a few moments more before the blonde broke the silence. "Y-you know…I wrote that just after I got out of hospital last time…and no one else have ever heard it. I didn't want them to…I always felt like it was written for someone…but I could never figure out who. B-but now…I think…it might have been you…" The words slowly trailed off getting quieter as he turned to look into a single royal blue iris next to him.

Zexion still hadn't recovered the ability to speak, so to show how he felt about the song he simply moved closer to Demyx and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his head on the others chest. Understanding exactly what this meant, Demyx wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on the others taking in the sweet aroma.

The guitar had been pushed to the bottom of the bed and Zexion had taken its place on Demyx's lap. The slate haired boy pulled out of the hug slightly so he could turn to look his friend in the eye and said. "I missed this."

He saw has the blonde's expression change from sweet and loving to somewhat confused, proving he was still the same old dumb blonde. "Missed what Zexy?"

Zexion simply shook his head and went back down into the hug and rested his head back down. After a number of breaths it finally came to him what Demyx smelt like, it was the ocean. There was always something about him that reminded Zexion of water, and now he knew what. He sighed slightly and went back to the previous conversation. "I missed this. You and I…together…like this. And now I've finally got it back I don't want it to end…ever." As if trying to add emphasis he tightened his hold on Demyx slightly as he finished.

He laughed softly at Zexion, everything he'd just said seemed so out of character for him, he just couldn't help but laugh. To reassure Zexion he hadn't laughed at what he'd said he tightened the hug as well before saying. "Well good. 'Cos this time I'm not letting you slip away and I don't plan on leaving either!" He kissed Zexion slightly on the head as he said it.

Neither was quite sure how it happened, but within less and a minute Demyx had been pressed down onto his back and was being kissed passionately by the slate haired boy. Thought Demyx didn't complained, he liked the fell of their lips together, moving as one. It felt different to when Axel kissed him. There was no longer the feeling that something was missing, he felt complete.

Once they had done Zexion had fallen to the side of Demyx, both lying on the bed, and was hugging him around the waist once again while Demyx held him. They had been content simply lying in each other's arms, like they used to on occasions as kids, for almost an hour when Demyx spoke up again. "Zexy? You awake?"

Though admittedly he had almost been almost asleep, Zexion was in fact awake so nodded and mumbled "Yeah. Why?"

"I've just been thinking. It's like you put a spell on me or something. I'm always different when I'm with you…but in a good way! I like it. It's like I can just be me but at the same time I'm confused and amazed and ahhhh. The only reasonable explanation is magic!"

"Magic? Really Demyx? Now I would have thought even you would be able to come up with a better explanation then that. But I assure you I have been conducting no witchcraft…yet." He poked Demyx in the side as he gave a slight giggle.

"No really it's gotta be a spell! What's your secret? Tell me please." Dragging out the e in please, sounding extremely cute in Zexions perspective.

"Honestly, Dem, no secret."

"Hum! Ok if you say so. What's your explanation then smart arse?" He stuck his tongue out and poked Zexion playfully to show he was only joking.

"It's really actually quite plain and simple. Love."

* * *

The pair had spent the next few hours just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. But there came the point when the pain in Demyx's head came back and so Zexion went in search of someone who would give him more pain medication. But Zexion and the Nurse returned to find Demyx unconscious again.

The Nurse had tried removing Zexion from the room, but he refused saying he had promised to never leave him alone again. After a few minute of arguing she gave up and rushed off to get help, leaving Zexion to go over to Demyx's side.

It had taken Dr. Terra (who insisted on being called by his first name), who turned out to be Sora's older brother, little over 15 minutes to deduce that Demyx had simply passed out from over exhaustion and suggested that Zexion tried to calm him down if he gets like it again once he wakes up. But just to be safe they gave him some sedatives with his pain medication to make sure he actually gets the rest he needs.

* * *

At about 8 o'clock Zexion was told by one of the nurses that Demyx had a visitor, so Zexion told them to send whoever it was in, unaware that it was in fact Axel. The fiery red head came into the room with slight hesitation and then froze slightly shocked when he saw Zexion sat next to Demyx holding the still hand.

Zexion hadn't noticed the presence in the room until Axel made himself known. "Erm, Hi Zexion. I-I didn't know you were here."

As soon as he heard the voice his eyes darted up from Demyx and placed a purely hostile gaze on Axel. "What are you doing here Axel? Don't you think you've done enough damage already?2

He stood with his hands raised in defeat as he said "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I was gonna let him down easy…things just got complicat…"

He was cut off by Zexion's now aggressive voice. "Yeah, complicated! That what you call being caught in bed with another guy by your boyfriend? You must have very loose morals if you do then!" Looking away from Axel, Zexion went back to watching the sleeping blonde and began stroking his hand again.

"Come on Zexion, I know what I did was wrong. That's why I'm here. I came to see if he was ok and to try straightening things out." Zexion's eyes shot up once again but with a look of worry which had replaced his anger. Was the fiery red head going to try taking Demyx away after he'd only just got him back? Axel understood the look in Zexion's eyes and continued. "No not like that Zexion. I have no intention of taking Dem from you; I just want him not to hate me. We've been best friends since the day I met him, you can understand that right? He was kinda unresponsive to start with but Larxene said after a few days I made a big difference in him. All I want is my friend back. Anyway I can see he's in safe hands now, you know that first day I met you I knew he was hiding something from me and I had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with you. Now I see I was right."

Axel had a slight grin on his face when he finished, Zexions expression had lost the signs of worry and he now had a slight smile dancing on the corner of his lips. The Pyro really wasn't that bad of a guy in the end. "Thanks Axel. You want me to tell him anything when he wakes up? Not really any use waiting, he's got a good amount of drugs in him to keep him asleep for another 5 hours and if he get exited again they're just gonna drug him again till he gets enough rest."

"Ahhh I see he's been his good old hyper self again. Nah, its fine just tell him I said hi and tell him I brought him these. He'll understand." Axel handed Zexion the three flowers in his hand before turning and leaving waving his hand over his head "See you Zex."

Zexion looked more closely at the flowers once he'd gone and found them to be a small steam of Lilac, a white Tulip and a single pink rose. He took a mental note of the flowers before him and was determined to ask Marluxia about them once Demyx was out the hospital. The combination was just too strange to be random, there had to be a reason behind them.

**Hope you liked it :) Felt that i couldnt really add much more to this chapter what with Demyx being sedated and thought the whole flower thing was a nice way to wrap it up and for those who are curious about the flowers you'll find out in possibly the next chapter. :) but once again im not gonna say when ill post it cos i have no idea all ill say is that im gonna try updating sometime in the next week :)**


	7. Passion

**Sorry i took so long to update ive just had a lot on my mind this last month and just havnt found to time to be able to write properly. Not to mention i spent almost all of last week dying with a virus so i simply didnt have to energy to do anything then but at least ive done it now and hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

Demyx woke up late morning the next day, with Zexion calmly sleeping in the chair next to the bed; still clutching Demyx's hand. The blonde stared down at the sleeping boy, still unable to comprehend how long the two of them had lost. In Demyx's eyes, if he hadn't been blocking out his pain he would have remembered Zexion, then once he got out of hospital after the fire he would have been able to force his uncle Cloud and Larxene to help him being Zexion back. But no, Demyx being Demyx was always so self involved back then. It was true he did care about others and didn't want to hurt them; he just didn't take into account how he could affect with his actions. But what could he do about that now? All he could do now was make up for all the time the two had lost.

There were no traces of the pain left in the slate haired boy's face that Demyx had seen almost every time he seen him sleep. He tightened his hold on the other's hand and began gently stroking it with his thumb. If Demyx was completely honest he'd say he was content with his life now, but there was something missing. And there was no denying it. Axel was what was missing. Yeah he'd been hurt and heartbroken at the time, but in just a few days Zexion had fixed everything. Now Demyx was just left missing his best friend.

The blonde pulled his gaze away from Zexion for just a moment to gaze around the room. Initially he saw nothing different; after another few glances around he saw them, the three singular flowers in a small vase on the table at the base of his bed. A lilac, a pink rose and a white tulip.

Demyx was still gazing across at the flowers when he found himself biting down on his lip, unsuccessfully trying to suppress tears. As a few drops escaped his eyes he breathed out, "Axel."

With all his attention taken by the flowers, Demyx never noticed that the sleeping boy was awake. That was until Zexion reached his free hand over to wipe away the tears. "Dem, don't cry. He came to apologise but you were asleep and he said you'd understand the flowers…even if I didn't."

Demyx didn't respond straight away he simply turned to hug Zexion and burry his head in his chest. After a few moments he looked up to speak but it took a few attempts for him to get the words out. After taking a few more breaths he said, "Yeah I know what it means. When Marluxia first got into all his flowery nonsense he tried to drag Axel and I down with him. There was only ever one thing that ever interested both of us, the meanings behind the flowers. Then a few months later we had our first real fight and broke up, but about a week later he came begging me to take him back and gave me three flowers. A lilac, a white tulip and a red rose. What could I do but take him back after that. He'd basically just told me he was his first love, completely in love with me and that he was sorry, all without even having to say a single word. He was always able to say the exact thing to make me feel better…but this time I wasn't even able to apologise for everything I did. If I hadn't dragged everything out unnecessarily none of us would have had to go through this, you, me, Axel and even Roxas. Knowing him he's beating himself up about it and Axel probably thinks I'm still mad at him. It's all my fault!"

Zexion instantly pulled Demyx back into a deep hug, where Demyx buried his head back into Zexion's chest, tears now deeply in flow. Zexion began to stroke the blonde's head as he said "It's going to be okay Dem and it's not your fault, Axel, Roxas and I are all to blame as well. You never were one to stay mad for long and I'm sure Axel knows that, what with you tow being so close. Just rest now Dem, we'll fix everything once you're out of here. They said you can come home tomorrow by the way."

Demyx tightened his grip around Zexion's waist as he mumbled, "Thanks Zexy, what would I do without you?"

Knowing it was simply a rhetorical question he still answered, "You would revert back to your ways of a hyperactive mess." As he said it he kissed the top of the blonde's unstyled hair.

* * *

Zexion had left once again the following morning, this time however to change, get Demyx a clean set of clothes and to return Demyx's guitar. While going back to the hospital to get Demyx, Zexion thought about how both of them had spent little over a week in that hospital yet neither had heard anything from anyone. Well apart from Larxene visiting her brother once or twice (which would be obvious) and Axel's one appearance. But apart from that no one. Both had missed over an entire week of classes yet didn't anyone notice? He pushed the thought to the back of his head, while telling himself Larxene must have told them not to make a fuss since she'd known Demyx didn't like to worry people.

As he pulled the car up in the hospital parking lot, Zexion was hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. The feeling felt so familiar yet completely foreign all at once. The scenery felt the same yet the actions were different. But the one thing he didn't understand was: Why did he feel like this? Last time he'd left Demyx in hospital; this time he was going back to him. Was something trying to tell him this was what he should have done in the first place?

Pushing the thought out of his mind as well, he climbed out the car, locking it before heading to get Demyx.

He opened the door to Demyx's room to find, once again, a hyperactive blonde. However this time the blonde bounced off the bed, diving into a hugging Zexion around the waist and said, "Hi Zexy!"

With the hand that wasn't holding Demyx's clothes, Zexion hugged him back. With a slight smile he said, "Hello Dem, I wasn't even gone an hour. Are you going to assault me like this every time we're apart? Come on get dressed so we can go."

Doing as he was told Demyx pulled out of the hug and took the clothes from Zexion. "Awww. But Zexy don't you like my hugs?" As he said it he looked Zexion in the eyes with the expression of a kicked puppy.

Feeling guilty about putting that expression on the other's face, Zexion smiled lovingly back at Demyx before saying, "It's not that I don't like them. In fact I do. It's just they tend to…catch me off guard, that's all."

As he heard it the blonde's expression instantly changed from one of a kicked puppy to one of pure happiness. "Yay! So I still get to hug you?"

Only a nod and a smile were given in response. Before they knew it Demyx was changed and they were leaving the hospital arm in arm, hopefully for good.

* * *

It had felt strange for Demyx when they first returned to their room. Everything was still the same. Demyx's bed remained unsleep in; his sitar leant against the back wall, Zexion's books covering his desk, a small pile of unwashed clothes in the corner. It was all just how he'd remembered it. Yet the entire atmosphere was different.

He'd left with a heart filled with pain and thoughts overflowing with confusion…but now…in their place was love and understanding. His time in the hospital had made him understand. Everything was clear now. He knew he was truly in love with Zexion; nothing was going to stop him showing it.

The blonde dumped his small bag on the floor next to the bed before stepping back over to the door way and pulling the slate haired boy further into the room. As he did so he gently pushed the door closed and turned, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Before either knew it Zexion had been pushed down onto the clean bed by Demyx. The blonde teasingly kissed and nibbled on Zexion's neck. Small moans were heard from him, each one pleasing Demyx, it meant he was at least doing something right.

Though he was enjoying it Zexion seemed to be taken aback by the whole scene. After a few hesitations on Zexion's part Demyx caught on and said, "Zexion you've not done his before. Have you?" whispering it against the slate hair at the base of the boy's neck.

Simply a slight whimper and a shake of the head were given in response to his question. So Demyx took his statement to be true. Moving his hand to caress Zexion's cheek he said "It's okay. I'll go easy on you." He gave a wink before returning to passionately kissing Zexion.

After a few minutes of simply making out, both had discarded the majority of their clothes on the floor. Both were breathing heavily, bodies pressed together, separated only by their boxers. One of Demyx's hands was playing with Zexion's hair while the other tracing lines on Zexion's arched back. Zexion has his arms and legs wrapped around Demyx's neck and waist, holding them impossibly close as Demyx's hand began to wander lower and lower.

The feeling of ecstasy was pulsing through both their veins; bring on a forceful sensation of lust passion and needing. It was no time at all until both were completely naked, connected at ever line and curve. Moving as one their hands were reaming every line of the other, attempting to commit it to memory.

That was until in interruption in the form of Larxene and Axel arrived. "See Axel, told you they'd be back by now. The whole thing said looking over her back at Axel and not giving a look to the others in the room. But once she did she was met with the sight of both boys scrabbling to cover themselves. "Oh dear god! Demyx! What are you doing? Not think to lock the door?"

Both boys were bright in the face when they were fully covered once more. "The same thing you do with Marluxia! And don't think I've not heard you! But didn't I think to lock it? Didn't you think to knock?" He stumbled over his words a numerous times trying to turn to tables in his favour, not doing so well at it. All the while Axel remained silent for over at the back lingering in the doorway.

**Hope you liked it and i apologise you it being so short i just felt that was the place to end it and i didnt feel right adding more after that in this chapter but hope the Zemyx action gets me off the hook for taking so long to update lol will try updating again soon but not really sure when ill have chance. **


	8. Surprise

**yay i didnt take as long to update this time XD lol well dont really think this chapter really counts for much its just a few random things i came up with to go between the whole hospital thing and what i have planned next. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 8**

What do you do when your sister and ex walk in on you, just as you're about to sleep with your new boyfriend? Now that was a question Demyx wished he knew the answer to. Though, not to his surprise, he didn't.

On instinct alone, Demyx and Zexion had both rushed to put their clothes back on. Then followed a large amount of yelling on Larxene's part, all about how it was the middle of the day and they could have at least locked their door if they were planning on doing their kinky shit. Which was followed with even more yelling from Demyx, saying she should knock before barging into someone's room and how Zexion and himself weren't into kinky stuff like her.

Somewhere in all the yelling the 4 made their way to the beds, Demyx and Zexion sat on Demyx's and Larxene and Axel on Zexion's, rather uncomfortably at that and were in an awkward, to say the least, silence. Demyx was sat, half leaning on the wall, with an arm wrapped around Zexion's shoulder, trying to act as casual as possible, as if nothing has just happened. However Zexion was much the opposite. He was sat in a half ball, arms wrapped around Demyx's chest, face buried in the blonde's chest, all in an act to hide his embarrassment and shame (not to mention the bright red of his face), which he later realised to be counterproductive, since the whole act in its self gave him away.

In the short time Larxene's yelling had subsided and she was now perched on the edge of the bed, seeming compact and small. Her hands were fixed on her lap as she started just past them to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her brother. Axel wasn't much different. Unusually for him, he was also appearing compact and ashamed and hadn't said a word since his arrival.

It was made evident just moment later that the silence was really getting to Larxene. With more aggression than what was needed, she threw herself up before turning to Axel and practically yelling, "Axel! Come on! Apologise like you planned and kiss and make up so that I can get out of here!" Axel flinched slightly at the venom in her words (but really who could blame him it is Larxene we're talking about), which lead to an aggravated sigh from Larxene, accompanied with an over the top roll of her eyes. All the while this was happening, Zexion had looked up with a scared and defensives expression and his arms had gone rigid around Demyx. It took a few moments for Larxene to notice but when she did she burst out into yelling once again. "Oh Jesus Christ! I don't mean literally! For someone so smart you really are an idiot." As she said it she dropped back down onto the bed, one leg crossing over the over and hand placed back on her lap impatiently.

* * *

It had been a quick discussion. What with all 4 of them being egger to have it over and done with. It had taken just a few more hostile pushes from Larxene to finally get Axel to talk. But once he'd finished Demyx simply told him the apology was pointless, since he'd already been forgiven. The musician was then forced to explain to the confused red head how what he had done have evidently lead to Demyx remembering his past as well as giving him the push he needed to take a step forward with Zexion, without having to feel guilt about it.

Only a few minutes into the conversation Larxene had got up deciding she didn't want to wait any more; rambling on about how Marluxia was waiting for her and how he had something important to say, not that any of the boys took any notice of what she said and just let her go on her way.

Axel was about to leave but just as he was stepping out the door he spun around rapidly, with recollection printed across his face. "Oh! I just remembered something! Marluxia told me to tell the both of you to get your arses to his apartment tonight about 8ish. Said something about needing to get pissed, guessin' it's got something to do with the oh so important news he apparently has to tell Larxene." Without waiting for a response he turned back and bounded down the hall, giving a slight wave over his shoulder while mumbling something about not having a ride back any more.

The pair stood in the door way to the room, not really sure of what to make of what Axel just said. "Well…I guess we know what we're doing tonight…and it's not what I had planned." He added the last part on quickly as he gave the slate haired boy a cheeky wink.

Zexion rolled his eyes at the blonde's obvious dirty minded comment, leaned up to give Demyx a slight peck before lowering himself back down to his normally height and grabbing a free hand and pulling him fully into the room.

Much to Demyx's protests the pair did not continue from before their interruption. They simply sat curled up together listening to only the sound of Demyx playing his Guitar softly and soothingly.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity to Demyx, Zexion gently removed the guitar from his grip and placing it to the side. With no protest on Demyx's part the slate haired boy took the guitar's place on Demyx's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. He leaned in for a soft kiss before resting his forehead on the others and saying in barely a whisper, "I love you Dem."

Demyx closed the small gap between them once more before breathing "I love you too Zexy."

* * *

8 o'clock rolled on and the pair made their way over to Marluxia's small apartment, for a night which would later be only describable as a night of complete fucked up entertainment. Upon entering Demyx and Zexion were met with quite a few more faces than expected, those faces consisting of Marluxia and Luxord (obviously), Axel and Roxas (curled up together on the sofa), Namine, Xion and a girl with long red hair (Demyx would have to remember to ask her name later) sprawled across the floor together in one corner, Sora and Riku (currently in the middle of a make-out session) on the sofa next to Axel and Roxas, then randomly scattered around the room where Vexen, Saix, a long silver haired man as well as two other boys and a girl whom Demyx put a name to what so ever and was sure he'd never seen their faces before in his life.

Only seconds after stepping into the door the pair were hit, quite literally, by a flying pink blur. From the pink blur arms were wrapped around both Demyx and Zexion's shoulders pulling them into a tight hug. Once they were slightly released the blur lifted its head revealing itself to be a very drunken Marluxia, stumbling over his words in an attempt to say "I love you guys! I really do love you. You know why? No? Well then I'll tell you! Because you! You are nothing like your sister! And you. Well I hardly know you, BUT you are one sexy little shit!"

The pink haired head crashed down onto the pair's shoulders the second it finished talking, only to be dragged off by Luxord moments later.

Demyx edged his way slowly across the room, over towards Axel. Leaning down ever so slightly Demyx said, sounding somewhat concerned, "So, why so pissed?"

"Well by the sound of it he ended things with Bitch Queen and apparently she didn't take it so well. Now he's resorted to this."

Demyx gave a sigh. He always knew things would end this way. Larxene just wasn't the time of girl who could hold onto a guy for long. She'd always scare them off some way. "He really should have listened to me, but noooo, no one ever listens to Demyx." Shaking his head he turned back to Zexion, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. He gave a small kiss before saying, "You listen to me, right Zexy?"

"Yes Demyx. I always listen to you." The smaller boy said. Pushing himself up onto his toes he tenderly pressed their lips together once again.

* * *

As the hours passed thing started getting a bit more interesting. Demyx learnt that not only was Kairi (the red haired girl) Xion's twin sister but also that they were actually cousins with Namine. How had he known them this long and still not know that small detail? He found out that the silvered haired man was Riku's older brother and Saix's boyfriend. He also gained the knowledge that other 3 unknown strangers were named: Hayner, Pence and Olette. They were friends of Marluxia's from his course and also happened to be Roxas' best friends from high school.

He hadn't been completely sure how long it had been, maybe ¾ hours, when the music had been turned up and a good half of the people there were out of it. Demyx sat on the sofa with Zexion resting on his lap; next to a still rather drunk Marluxia being taken care of by a not so completely sober Vexen.

Dying to an end the last song ended and after a few moments of Axel playing with the music a new song began. The instant the gentle chords of an acoustic guitar started playing Demyx, Marluxia and Luxord knew exactly what song Axel had chosen. There hadn't been a party in high school that Axel hadn't insisted on playing that very same song, and by the sound of it they weren't getting away from it yet. Laughing somewhat to himself Demyx sighed, "Really Axel. You really should have let me compromise your taste in music."

Having not heard what exactly Demyx said, Zexion looked up at the still laughing blonde in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Oh you'll see." Grinning down at the other, Demyx motioned with his head for Zexion to watch Marluxia.

After the small guitar introduction, Marluxia began singing, perfectly in tune with the song. Demyx had known exactly what Marluxia's action were going to be but much to his surprise they weren't directed at Luxord as the usually were. Instead the place of Luxord had been taken by a confused Vexen, not really sure what was happening when the pink haired boy through his arm around him and began to sing:

"Here we are dear old friend  
You and I drunk again  
Laughs have been had and tears have been shed  
Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head

But if I were gay  
I would give you my heart  
And if I were gay  
You'd be my work of art  
And if I were gay  
We would swim in romance  
But I'm not gay  
So get your hand out of my pants

It's not that I don't care  
I do  
I just don't see myself in you  
Another time, another scene  
I'd be right behind you  
If you know what I mean

'Cause if I were gay  
I would give you my soul  
And if I were gay  
I would give you my whole being  
And if I were gay  
We would tear down the walls  
But I'm not gay  
So wont you stop cupping my…hand

We've never hugged  
We've never kissed  
I've never been intimate with your fist  
But you have opened brand new doors  
Get over here and drop your drawers!"

Just the moment the last note had been sang, Marluxia took hold of Vexen's face and pressed his and the bemused blonde's lips together. Entirely shocking the whole room, Vexen didn't protest, instead wrapping his arms tightly around Marluxia's neck and deepening the kiss. Demyx himself was truly astounded, in the whole time he'd know Vexen, and never once had he got the impression that he was gay. Honestly Demyx had be lead to believe (thanks to Zexion) that Vexen was actually incredibly fond of a blue haired nurse, named Aqua is he recalled correctly, whom Demyx had met in hospital.

But apparently not. It was later revealed by Zexion that he had forced by Vexen into saying those things. The blonde had known for years that he was gay but he'd had a hard time getting out of the closet, putting it lightly, so had created this whole act in an attempt to not get found out, which clearly worked. You see Vexen was one of Zexion's class mates and for the first few week of collage had been the only one who could get Zexion to talk. Presumably because he had judged as being intelligent enough to pass all of Zexion's tests so that he wasn't forced into revelling things that were still better left unsaid.

* * *

The excitement began to fall down after Marluxia's performance. The numbers slowly began to dwindle as the night went on, leaving only Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion left at about midnight. Zexion was once again on Demyx's lap, however this time from a tired gaze he had gradually slipped into a soft sleep.

With much help from Axel, Demyx had managed to get up without waking Zexion and had carried the smaller boy down to the car and was now driving them back to their dorm. It was a fairly quick ride and Demyx somehow managed to once again carry Zexion from the car and into their dorm without waking him.

He had just placed Zexion on his bed and had draped a blanket over him and had then taken off his jeans and shirt, replacing them with a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, and laid in his own bed. As he felt himself slowly falling to sleep he felt a smaller body make its way into the bed and wrap its arms around him. Turning over to face Zexion, Demyx wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on the slate hair, kissing it as he took in the rich scent. Without a word the pair quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

**yay i punished Larxene! :D lol See thats what you get when you stop the DemyZexy goodness :P you get dumped XD lol as i said just a bunch of random thoughts i had lol and ive been waiting like 2 months to write the Marluxia Vexen thing lol hope you liked it though :) The song is also Gay by Stephen Lynch **


	9. Comfort

**Woooo second chapter in a week! Never thought i'd actually manage to do that but apparently i did :D lol **

**Chapter 9**

November came and went in a slight blur for Demyx. Between his collage work and spending time with Zexion and everyone else, he had little time for much else. But on the off chance he did have some free time he liked to spend it doing something he loved. Be it simply going down to the cyber café for an hour or so to talk to his old friends or his uncle without disruptions, or simply spending some extra time practising his music after class.

So after finding out that morning that Zexion's classes would be lasting about an hour longer than usual, Demyx decided to take this as an opportunity to get in some practice for piano. He hadn't really played it much since he got to collage.

Knowing the collage practice rooms would be the only place where he could practice, after class he went to grab the keys for his favourite one, number 9.

Practice room 9 was the smallest, 3 by 3 meters at most, but it seemed to have something to have others didn't. It had the same hideous blue carpet and boring chipped creaming white walls as the others. The same style green display board across the back wall, plastered in various posters (from a collage map detailing the fire escapes to signs telling people about an old play the drama students did a month ago). It had the same plastic chairs and small graffitied table, which just seemed to appear in every other collage and school he'd seen, sat in the corner.

In the other corner were placed a beaten keyboard (missing half its keys), a old red electric guitar (missing 2 strings and had an assortment of dints and scratches) and a drum (which had a whole in its skin). It pained Demyx to see instruments being treated so badly. Music was his life, so he just couldn't comprehend how someone could do such a thing. If asked he would reply saying it was blasphemous.

As he threw his bag onto the floor in a heap by the piano he spun the chair around before sitting on it and gently running his hand along the smooth keys. He loved the feel of their cold smooth touch, it was inspiring. Not really sure what he was playing his fingers took control. His hands took on the gentle major melody, creating a soothing sound filled with loneliness and passion, giving a false impression of happiness.

Moving his hands swiftly over the keys, the melodic harmonies grow, filling the air with heartfelt enthusiasm, love and longing as the tempo picks up. Occasionally the strong zealous agreement becomes weak, soft and saddened before rising up with as much strength a before. Not a single moment of hesitation appears as the blonde plays the song, as if he's known it his whole life. Climatically the tempo steadies and gradually becoming little more than a melodious whisper.

Looking down at steady hands lingering on the now silent keys a single tear falls between his hands. It wasn't until that moment he remembered why he knew the song so well, being unable to remember the last time he played it, with the thought more tears began to form. Another single droplet fell as a pair of warm arms were wrapped around him.

The soft velvet voice Demyx knew all too well spoke from behind his ear. "That was beautiful."

Removing his hand from the keys Demyx held the arms around his as close as they would possibly go. "Thanks. I wrote that for you, you know?" As he said it he loosened the arms around him so he could turn to see the face of the boy he loved.

"Really? Thank you. I love it; it's perfect, like you. But what's with you Demyx? You're always crying." The slate haired boy moved his hand to the blonde's face to wipe away the tears with his thumb. Demyx didn't protest to the action but just as soon as he was done he jumped up off the chair, diving at Zexion, arms wrapped around his chest where his face was buried.

"I'm glad you like it Zexy." Demyx said as he rubbed his head against the smaller boy's chest. "It was while you were in hospital. I wanted to do something to cheer you up so my mother helped me to write it. But by the time I came to live with us I always got too nervous to show it you. Then after a while I played it less and less. Its been years since I last played it."The whole it he said it he kept his head down, hiding his still watery eyes from Zexion.

"Well I'm glad you remembered. But you're changing the subject. Your tears are soaking my shirt, which tends to mean something wrong. What's up Dem? You can tell me." The slate haired boy rubbed the blonde's back in comfort and bent his head down to kiss the top of Demyx's head.

Demyx sighed; he really should have known Zexion wouldn't be fooled in the slightest. "I…I don't know really. Things just haven't been right since you know…the fire. Everyone says I was like a rock for the first few months after. Nothing made me happy, sad, angry…nothing. I was just like an empty shell…like I'd lost my heart. After a while I went back to normal. But it wasn't really normal, I was acting, for the sake of Larxene, my Uncle Cloud…and Axel, but I was never really truly happy…not like I was before. But when I came here everything changed. I met you again…and it felt like I'd been given my heart back. Since then I've just been so…emotional. And I don't know why."

Zexion help the blonde boy tighter, feeling he shirt get progressively wetter. "It's okay Dem. You're bound to get emotional sometimes. Especially with everything that happened to you the last few years. But I'm here for you, Okay? Next time you're upset come to me, don't just bottle it up inside. That's not healthy."

By that point Demyx was feeling much more reassured. Zexion loved him and he would always be there whenever he needed him. He pulled away to look Zexion in the eyes and with a smile he said, "Thanks Zexy. I honestly don't know how I'd manage without you again." Demyx raised one of his hands to brush the slate fringe away from Zexion's face so he could see both of the deep royal blue eyes; he was lost in the eyes the moment both were exposed and he absentmindedly caressed the now uncovered cheek.

The sensation Zexion felt as Demyx's hand moved across his skin was like ecstasy to him and with the touch brought a rare but bright grin across Zexion's face. "I've told you before Demyx. You simply can't live on without me." He laughed slightly as he pushed up onto his toes to tenderly kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

It was little past midnight as the pair laid in bed together, Zexion resting his head on the other boys chest, both still awake. Demyx's hand was tracing soothing patterns across the base of Zexion's back. Both had been unable to sleep so had become content simply laying there in peace, wrapped in each other's arms. Zexion had almost managed to fall asleep when Demyx broke the silence. "Zexy? You still awake?"

He nodded slightly in response as he said, "Yeah Dem. Why? What is it?"

"Well it's not much really. I just keep forgetting to ask you. So I just thought I should say it before I forget again. Well you know how classes finish next week? Well me and Larxene have to go back to visit our Uncle over the holidays. And I was wondering…well…i-if…well…if y…"

"Come on Demyx. Just say whatever it is you want to say. There's no need to be so nervous."

"Ok. Zexion, I want you to come with us. I know Larxene's a pain and she'll be even worse to live with for like three weeks…but still I can't let you just stay here alone all that time, Vexen told me what you were planning on doing. I can't let you do that. I want you to come with me."

Zexion was pleased that Vexen had such a big mouth sometimes for once. I had never really planned on staying there over the holidays. He was simply waiting to find out what Demyx was planning; if Demyx gave him the offer to stay with him he'd take it in a heartbeat. If not it had been decided the previous day that he'd be going to stay with his older cousin Kadaj, who turned out to now live in the same town as Demyx's Uncle, Midgar. "Yeah of course I'll come Demyx, anything to make you happy." Just second later Zexion's eyes floated closed and he fell asleep happily.

* * *

Zexion's sleep was anything but peaceful like he'd hoped. At first it seemed like he'd gone back in time to earlier on that day, in the music room listening to Demyx. The blonde was playing the song which had been composed for him but as the song came to an end things were different. Instead of freezing in time like Demyx had done, he instead turned around and beamed at Zexion.

However Zexion could tell the smile was fake. Full of concern Zexion reached out to Demyx, but before he made contact Demyx began to disintegrate. As he faded into nothing he began to play over again, this time however the song became filled with aggression and mocking, in place of the sadness and passion once heard in it. Before long Demyx had completely disappeared, but the song continued.

Without Demyx present the room became menacing. The light dwindled like a flickering flame, the roar of the piano as livid and with every step he took he just couldn't seem to be able to reach the door. It seemed like an eternity before he finally flung himself through the door. However in doing so he regretted it instantly.

Greeting him on the other side of the door was a house. A house on fire. With a small blonde girl with a worried expression, standing over a small blonde boy, around the same age, who was passed out on the ground. Zexion made his way over to the children but before he could reach them the boy was awake and already running back towards the burning house. Zexion tried to shout to fell Demyx has was outside and safe, though no sound could be heard.

His eyes filled with tears as he say Demyx wasn't going to return out the house and collapsed down onto his knees on the floor. When he looked back up the house was gone and instead he was in a small dark room. He was his 5 year old self again and he was scared. He didn't like the dark, but the dark was the only place he could hide from his father. He made himself as small as he possibly could and hid himself in the corner under a blanket; that's when he heard it. There was a bang then a scream from the other side of the door. Curiosity got the better of Zexion then so he slowly edged over to the door.

Inching it open ever so slightly he stepped out to see it. His twin brother, Ienzo, was lying motionless in the middle of the floor. Without thinking he made his way over to the other boy as an angry man from behind him shouted telling him to stay away from his brother. But Zexion didn't listen to the voice, he instead shook his brother telling him to wake up or he'll get even more hurt.

There was no response from the boy. Instead he was kicked away against the wall by a woman telling him to listen to his farther. When his brother's body still didn't move, after being kicked as well, he realised it. His brother was dead…and soon he would to. The anger in his parent eye's told him that.

But just as his mother went to attack again another figure emerged out of the room next to him. It was too dark to make out the distinctions out the figure to tell who it was. But Zexion knew and it was that figure that saved his life that night. That figure would also be the reason he'd be able to escape once and for all in year to come.

Feeling safe he closed his eyes but when he opened them again he heard screaming once more. The screaming was accompanied by yells telling to him. It was telling him to run. He didn't hesitate. That voice had never steered him wrong in the past, he trusted it. So he did as it said and ran. He didn't know where he'd go but he ran.

When he stepped out into the harsh cold he'd wished he'd brought he coat but then he though at least he'd made it out alive. He ran for as long as he could before he took sanctuary in a gap between plants. He was sure his mother or father wouldn't find him there. Also the moment he sat down the world began to spin and fade, before the 9 year old Zexion fell into darkness.

* * *

Zexion woke up suddenly. He threw himself upright in bed instantly. He was breathing heavily and he body felt like it was covered in sweat. He hadn't had a dream like that since he'd found Demyx again but there it was as clear as day; it felt so real. He curled himself into a ball and was rocking ever so slightly backwards and forwards when he broke down. It was rare that Zexion ever let his emotions show but now, after seeing that, he really couldn't help it. Tears began streaming from his eyes and his body shook with his sobs.

The sudden movement from Zexion had woken the blonde. As Demyx came to realise what had happened, he pushed himself upright in bed and pulled Zexion into his arms. Demyx remembered the first night Zexion had stayed with them. He had woken up in the middle of the night crying about a nightmare and mumbling "They're dead" over and over. To this day Demyx still didn't know who "They" were but he knew simply from Zexion's action it was the same thing.

He did the same thing he had done to Zexion also 9 years before, he'd taken him in his arms and then began to sooth him telling him it was mealy a dream and that everything would be fine. Demyx kiss the slate hair repeatedly trying to calm him. Between the kisses he said "Zexion, its ok. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. It's only a dream. That stuff's all gone. You don't need to think about it anymore. All you need to think about right now is us. I'm here for you and nothing will hurt you while I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Just rest Zexion. Everything will be fine in the morning, I promise."

Somewhere in the middle of Demyx's words Zexion had relaxed somewhat. The tears still fell but he was no longer shaking. Zexion stretched his arms back around Demyx as the blonde pulled him back down to laying on top of him. Before whenever this had happened Zexion would remain quiet, instead this time however he said, "Thank you Demyx. I don't know what I'd do without you either, I really do love you."

"I know Zexy, I know. I love you too. Now please, just sleep." He kissed the crown of Zexion's head after he said it and shortly after the slate haired boy fell into a now peaceful sleep.

**Yeah i felt mean again after writing this :( I feel like im always being mean to them but hey for the next part of the story to work you need to know more about Zexion's cruel childhood. but i swear I'll be nicer to them in the next chapter! Also this is supposed to be what Demyx is playing www~youtube~com/watch?v=-neZL4_O6sQ (replace the ~ with . to use link cos it wont let me post an actual link) i love this cover of passion but it always seems so sad to me :( **


	10. Heartfelt

**Yeah i know i took forever updating this time but i just dont have much time to write atm. Ive spent pretty much almost every moment of free time working on Prep work for my art exam which starts on tuesday, again on friday and then again the wednesday after. So i had/have a lot of stuff i need to get done before the exam since the prep is 70% of the grade. So that pretty much takes up all my free time since i spend a good 2 hours (or more) on each picture i do. So thats why i havnt had much time for this. But i was doing music coursework at school until 6 o'clock yesterday so when i finally got home i didnt see the point in starting a picture since i wouldnt get it finished so i wrote the rest of this instead. Finished this last night but it was almost 2 am so by that point i just wanted to get to bed so i waited till the morning to post it lol. I like this chapter but it doesnt really hold much significance to the story just random bits of DemyZexy fluff i thought up lol but hope you like it**

**Chapter 10**

What triggered the strange dream Zexion would never know. It had been so long since he last had a dream like that. He clearly remembered the first time it had happened, but he just couldn't recall the most recent. The whole thing had started when he was admitted into hospital; it got worse once he left however. It was easier for him to open up more once he met Demyx, however in opening up he managed to expose himself to the cruelty and pain he'd been suppressing for years.

But the pain started to die down after a few months of living with Demyx. The blonde boy never failed to soothe and comfort him in his times of need. He felt safe with Demyx; eventually the dreams stopped. The world seemed so bright and happy to Zexion once that happened. He was no longer haunted by the images of his dead brother (which could have easily have been himself). However there was one thing he didn't understand.

Who was the figure protecting him? He was sure it wasn't just a figure last time; instead it was a real person. It just wasn't possible for him to even remember who it was in the slightest. How could he forget though? He couldn't help but be hit with the feeling he was incredibly close to this person. So how could he forget them?

Thinking on the idea for a while the slate haired boy came to realise that was the exact thing Demyx had done. As he sighed he whispered, "Who knows? Demyx made himself forget about me because the pain was too much. It's possible that I did the same, right?"

Realising he was talking to himself he slightly shook his head before resting it back down on Demyx's chest and wrapping his arms back around the taller boy.

Simply laying there in the blonde's arms was enough for Zexion for now. Nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. As far as Zexion was concerned, the world had come to an end and Demyx and himself were the sole survivors. He knew the thought in itself was impossible but even if it was true he wouldn't care, all he needed was Demxy.

As he thought this the slate haired boy lifted his head to look Demyx in the face. The sweet look of the sleeping boy's innocent face was accompanied by a mess of half styled blonde hair. Sometime during his sleep, the mullet had fallen and a few strands of hair had placed themselves across Demyx's face.

With little to no control over himself, Zexion reached up and gently moved the few strands of hair away from the blonde's face. It wasn't until after he did it that he realised he allowed his hand to linger for a second too long on his boyfriend's face. Demyx stirred in his sleep, though his eyes never opened. The arms around Zexion seemed to gain more presence, tightening around the smaller boy, and a faint smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

Smiling down at Demyx, Zexion removed his hand from his face and pulled his gaze away from the no longer sleeping boy. After his head had found its way back to resting on Demyx's chest Zexion said with a sigh, "Demy, we can't stay in bed forever you know?"

Giving a slight chuckle Demyx replied. "Sure we can Zexy. And that's precisely what we're going to do."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Demyx began to kiss the exposed skin on the side of Zexion's neck. Going along with the blonde's plan Zexion turned over and began to kiss Demyx with much passion. Seeing the lust burning in Demyx's eyes Zexion decided he could have fun with this. Not that he didn't want to give Demyx what he so desperately wanted; he just enjoyed being a tease too much to give up this perfect opportunity.

In just a few moments Zexion had gone from lying at Demyx's side to straddling him instead. One of the musician's hands had reached up holding the other boy's face as they kissed while the other had snaked around the smaller frame pulling the pair closer so they were completely connected.

The electric pulsing through Zexion's veins was the hardest thing to fight, yet he still managed too. Pulling out of the kiss Zexion stared down at the now confused blonde with a devilish grin before saying "Not that I wouldn't LOVE to continue, I just feel the need to remind you we BOTH have somewhere we need to be." With that Zexion got up off of Demyx and crossed the room to retrieve a clean set of clothes.

Once Demyx took in exactly what had just happened he playfully glared at his boyfriends back. "You're evil Zexy, you know that right? Pure evil. Do you find enjoyment from torturing me or something? 'Cos if you do I know something that would be much more enjoyable."

"Honestly Dem, yes I do find it enjoyable to torture you. You get so cute when I do and I know something more enjoyable as well but as we both know we both have classes we need to get to and there will be plenty of time for this over the break."

"Hump. Fine. You're no fun." Zexion only gave a laugh in response.

* * *

Classes had been out for 2 days now and it was finally time for the students to go their various different ways for the holidays. Larxene had gone home to their Uncle Cloud the previous day on her own so at least Demyx and Zexion didn't have to worry about putting up with her on the way there. Axel and Roxas had decided that they'd both be going back to Axel's for the holidays to stay with Axel's brother, Reno, since Roxas didn't want to go home for some unknown reason.

The pairs' bags had been placed into the back of Demyx's car and they were about to leave when Demyx jumped out the car shouting "Oh Crap! I almost forgot them!" Zexion merely waited in the car attempting to figure out what Demyx was talking about when the blonde returned with his guitar and sitar in hand. After resting the pair in the back seat he climbed back into the driver's seat as he said "I couldn't just leave my babies here all that time now could i?"

"You are aware those things aren't alive, right? But you're right. It's pretty clear to everyone I've never really been one to have a love for music, but I can say I'm completely sure I'd miss your playing, even if it was just for a short while. Especially after I thought I'd never hear it again."

The musician leaned over taking the others boy's face in his hand; giving him a quick soft tender kiss. Once he had done so he entwined their hands as he pulled the slate curtain away from the boys face to gaze affectionately into the deep mysterious eyes of the boy. "Awww, really, Zex? I'm touched. Now that is precisely why I couldn't forget them. I couldn't have my little Zexy sad because of such a simple thing." He gave Zexion another quick kiss before starting up the car and took them on their way.

* * *

The pair had been driving for about 2 hours as Demyx pulled up in parking lot where everything around seemed to give off a slight orange glow. Zexion had fallen asleep at some point during the ride and had been sleeping deeply when the sudden halting of the car pulled him out of his sleep.

He gazed around him unable to take in his current location. "Erm. Demyx? Where are we? I know for sure this isn't Midgar. I found my cousin there last year and it looked nothing like this."

Demyx grinned with a mix of mischief and guilt at Zexion as he said, "Well, I knew you'd straight out refuse if I told you where I was gonna take you, but I guess it's a bit late for than now, since we're already here. S-so…we're…in…Twilig-"

"Twilight Town? What? Why would you bring me back to this place? What if he sees me? You know why I left that place Demyx. After all this time I'm finally free. What if he sees me? I don't know what he's capable of. I can't go back there Demyx! I can't!" Sometime during his ranting Zexion had begun hyperventilating and had coiled up shaking.

Reaching over and taking one of the shaking hands in both of his own Demyx said, "I know, Zexion. I know. But there's something I need to show you. I know there was something to do with the fire in that dream of yours; I thought this might help. And really think it was years ago when you left them. There's no way he would recognise you. But even if he did I wouldn't let him take you Zexy."

The slate haired boy uncurled himself slightly to look at Demyx and held onto the hand holding his tightly. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid and irrational. I…I-I'm just so…so…scared. I don't want to ever have to go back there. They did things I can never forgive them for."

Demyx pulled his hand out of Zexion and threw his arms around Zexion; pulling him into a tight protective embrace. "I told you Zexion. You don't have to be scared any more. I'm here to protect you now; I will never let that stuff happen to you again!" He kissed the top of the slate head before continuing to say, "Now come on you. I really want to show you this! I really think it might help with the fact your last memory of this place was the fire."

Zexion didn't move when Demyx pulled out of the hug. Instead he waited until Demyx left the car and came around gently pulling him from his seat. As they walked away from the car, Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, pulling him close. "I'm blaming you if anything happens. Ok?"

In response to the body now so close to him he wrapped his own arm around the other figure in comfort. "Fine, blame me. But I'm telling you nothing is going to happen."

* * *

It had been about a 15 minute walk from the car when patches of snow appeared to coat almost every orange-brown surface. Neither had really expected it to be so cold already. Radiant Garden hadn't even begun to show signs of winter so they somehow over looked the fact not everywhere was like that. The pair were glued to one another for warmth when Demyx stopped them in front of a large metal gate. There was a large metal lock covering the front which gave the impression that it was strong and not easily penetrated. But it was proven by Demyx that it was anything but. The lock fell open easily after just a few nudges and pulls.

Once the lock was taken care of Demyx pulled Zexion in front of him; covering the boy's eyes. Zexion was guided on for a few minutes before Demyx finally decided he could have the privilege of seeing once more.

He was taken aback by the sight to say the least. He stared around him in amazement. Could this place really be what he thought it was? In the place of the house he had once lived in was now a large walk way, lined in sparkling snow coated trees and pushes. However it wasn't that what amazed him.

At the far end of the walk way was a larger building than the one they had lived in. Technically Demyx's parents had owned it as well but had deemed it unfit for humans. As a result of their decision, Demyx and Zexion had both been banned from setting foot in the building; that didn't mean they listened though.

There were times when Demyx's parents would go out of time for a day or 2 because of business. The pair would then take that as their opportunity to explore the abandoned building. On their first visit they found out why they weren't allowed in there, but that didn't stop them.

Every chance they got, they would go to the building. Sometime early on in their trips they found it, the library. Instantly it became Zexion's favourite place to go. It was rare that he got to go, so when he did, the time there would be precious. The far wall was simply a wall long window, showing the once run down garden which concealed it from plain view from the house. Apart from that every other wall was coated in shelves upon shelves of books.

When they first found it the books had become somewhat of a distraction to everything that had happened to him, but after time he became to truly love reading the books over and over. It was in this place that he realised just how much he truly loved Demyx. Little over a month before the fire they had gone out there, in an attempt to escape Larxene, and Demyx had brought along his guitar to entertain himself (it didn't really shock Zexion that the other boy didn't seem to see the true beauty of the books).

The young blonde was perched on the edge of the table in the centre of the room. The sun had begun to set and the glowing orange rays eliminated the boys face. Oblivious to the fact Zexion hadn't actually read a single word that day, Demyx had simply sat there working on a new melody he was having trouble learning.

Pure obliviousness had been the only description Zexion could think up at the time. Really, how can you think someone is reading when they hadn't even opened a book? As he stared up at the young musician, marvelling at the boy's beauty, he smiled. He didn't know why. It was instinctive; something he couldn't control.

The boy in front of him simply made him overfull with true happiness. In their short time together he'd been irrevocably changed. At that moment things were perfect; nothing seemed to be able to go wrong. Little did he know at the time that things wouldn't remain that way for long.

The memories flowing in Zexion's mind faded as hand wrapped around his waist and a head was rested on his shoulder. "So, what do you think?"

"I-it's amazing! It looks so much better now that it's been cleaned up. B-but how?"

"Well it was one of the things Cloud and Larxene tried to get me back to normal. Axel helped too. Larxene always knew we used to come back here, so she thought the familiarity might cheer me up. Didn't really work though. They didn't know the reason I would go out here was because you liked it so much. So they helped me to fix it up. The house was pretty much completely destroyed so we didn't really see the point it having it rebuilt, especially since we were fixing up a bigger building. We didn't change anything in the library or the white room; they were already in good condition.

"You know, this place is mine now. Larxene didn't want anything to do with it, even though we both inherited half of it, so she said I could keep it. Uncle Cloud thought we should sell it, but I wouldn't let him…there was something too specially about it, now I know why. But even though it is mine I never came back here after we fixed it up.

"I always got a pain in my chest every time I came here. I couldn't stand it. I suppose it was my heart trying to tell me not to forget you, guess I failed at that. But once it was done, I just stopped coming. It was like I had no reason to, until today that is."

By this point the pair were no longer standing staring at the building. They had instead made their way through the doors of the house, had flown across the entry way, climbed up the stairs and were now once more in the library. Zexion didn't know what to say to Demyx's story, but they both knew he didn't have to say anything. Simply from the look in his eyes Demyx could tell he'd done the right thing all those years ago.

The slate haired boy stroked his hand across a shelf of books before turning abruptly to rush back to Demyx's side to hug him tight. "Thank you for bring me here Demyx. You always seem to know exactly how to cheer me up. I don't know why but I always thought this place would have gone after the fire as well."

"It's my job to cheer you up Zexion. I wouldn't be much use if I couldn't. But I'm glad you like it. I wouldn't let anyone else help me clean this room. They all thought I was being stubborn and Axel got pretty irritated when I told him to piss off every time he tried to help. So he used to go and rant to Larxene, Cloud or Leon."

"Wait who's Leon?" Confusion crossed over Zexion's face. Who was this Leon? Demyx had never mentioned him before.

"I never told you? He's Cloud's boyfriend. I honestly thought I told you about him before. But I guess Leon is kinda the reason we moved in with Cloud. It was either him or our other uncle Cid, but he's kinda homophobic so we didn't think it would be the best thing for me to live with him. So since Cloud obviously wouldn't have a problem with my…erm…preferences, we moved in with him. But Leon was always a necessity when coming here, to prevent world war 3 from happening; Axel and Larxene didn't get on well what so ever. Their hostility now is nothing compared to back then."

Simply the thought of Demyx being the reason for a World War 3 entertained Zexion. He could just imagine the destruction caused by Larxene and Axel, with Demyx in the middle of it all just making things worse and then Cloud and Leon trying and failing to take control of the situation. It just seemed to be typical for the pair.

"Ok now we've figure that out, as much as I hate to say it, shouldn't we get going if you still want to get to Midgar before night?"

"Oh yeah crap you're right. I forgot about that." As he said it he had a slightly embarrassed grin and scratched the back of his head. "Come on then Zexy!" He then grabbed the boy's arm and began dragging him out the house. They were walking back down the snow coated walkway arm in arm when Demyx came to a sudden stand still. "Wait here a sec Zexy, ok? I almost forgot something again." As he said it he had already begun to retreat back to the building hastily.

Moment later he was back at Zexion's side holding something behind his back. "I've got a present for you Zexy. Well it's more something you left behind, not really a present. They found it in the rubble of the house. No idea how it survived but it did, in pretty good condition actually, but I decided I wanted to keep it. I didn't know why I felt like I couldn't get rid of it, I just couldn't. But now you get it back. I know how much you loved it!"

For the second time in the last hour, Demyx managed the thoroughly confuse Zexion. "Demyx, stop for a second. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Instead of answering Demyx instead pulled a large book from behind his back. It was bound with a black leather cover with white markings decorating it. Zexion reached out and ran his hand over the cover before Demyx pushed it into Zexion's hands, who willingly took the book. "D-Dem, how? I-I thought-"

"I told you Zexy. I've got no idea how it survived. It just did. I know it was always your favourite."

"Thank you so much Demyx!" Uncharacteristically for Zexion he jumped at Demyx, pulling him to the snow covered ground. He then continued to passionately kiss the boy under him.

They continued with the make out session for a few minutes before Demyx broke away to say, "Now I know you said there would be plenty of time for this. But here, really Zexion? I'm truly shocked. I never thought you'd be one for this. It's so cold out here. Not to mention in public. Shocking Zexy, truly shocking."

Pulling away from Demyx to stand up Zexion said, "Oh you love it really Dem, you know you do. But I'm just gonna stick with the thought that you're just a bad influence on me." As he reached down to pull the blonde up of the floor he mischievously stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"Don't you go blaming me for this. You're the one who jumped me I do believe. But maybe I should cheer you up more often if that's the reaction I get."

"Oh shut up Demyx. You make me sound like some sex craved idiot. I was merely showing my appreciation."

"Yeah yeah yeah. If you say so Zexy." As he said it he pulled the smaller boy close to his side again by the waist and the pair began walking back down the walk way, getting back on their track to Midgar.

**Im not even 100% sure where most of this came from all i worked from for this chapter was that i wanted them to go to Twilight Town (is it just me who thinks that placce is really orange?) and somewhere along the way have Zexion kiss Demyx to the ground XD but no idea where the rest came from lol But that idea is actually the thing which made me want to start writing this. Back on December 1st here in england there was a LOT of snow in my town (and im talking a good 2/3 feet) which was REALLY weird sinc whenever it snows normally we only get an inch of 2 and it all happened over night. It went above my knees for gods sake! So i didnt leave my house for the whole week that school was closed because 1. i dont do well in snow and 2. its was just too dangerous to get anywhere. (the roads were covered in snow turned ice and the path ways were impossible to walk on so you had to walk on the roads and it just want safe in general lol) But by friday i was too bored just sitting around the house again on my own so i went out with a few friends (day basically consisted of walking around freezing to death and drinking hot chocolate lol) but when i was walking to meet my friends i went past this train bridge thing and i got reminded of Twilight Town for some reason and got the image of Dem and Zexy kissing in the snow XD so when i got home that night i started writing this :D lol so yeah ill stop rambling now lol **


	11. Connection

**Ok so to start off i just want to say that while writing this i got a small case of writers block which is why it took me so long yo write it. I always sat down with the intention of writing just couldnt. But as of yesterday i rediscovered my muse and managed to get more than half of this wrote in an hour or so :D so hope you like it **

**Chapter 11**

The cold dark streets of Midgar were just as Demyx remembered them. It was pale in comparison to Radiant Garden, yet with its own unique green glow, illuminating the sleeping streets. If he was honest he liked it better in Radiant Garden; there things were more lively, more fitting with his personality. All the same he loved Midgar. He'd been living there for years and the place had really grown on him. The moment he first arrived there was something about it that was just more inviting than Twilight Town; however he was still yet to figure out what that was.

The usually bustling streets were now silent, with only the lonely street lights as a companion. But that's to be expected, it was raining buckets…not to mention it was 2 am. Demyx had long since taken to driving in silence, listening only to the sounds of the car. Little under 2 hours previous Zexion, much to his protests and attempts to avoid it at all costs, had slowly fallen asleep. It was a sure with he'd be pissed at himself once he woke up, he didn't want Demyx to be alone during the drive. The blonde however didn't mind in the slightest; he liked to see Zexion sleep, he looked so sweet and innocent.

Their journey came to an end on a small yet welcoming street. Only a single house could be seen to have any lights on as Demyx pulled up in front of it. As he pulled up he noticed Larxene's car parked in his usual spot, man he hadn't even been home a minute and she already managed to annoy him, but that could wait till morning because there was no doubt in the fact she'd be sleeping like a log now.

As quietly as he could, so not to wake Zexion, the blonde climbed out the car and began carting their bags to the house before returning to get his instruments. Sometime between Demyx walking back to the car and returning to the house another blonde appeared in the doorway and began carrying the bags into the house.

Demyx say the bags being taken as he turned around so followed the figure, which could be none other than his uncle Cloud, and took both instruments upstairs into him rather large bedroom. Upon entering the room he turned to his uncle said, "Thanks unc-Cloud." As he was saying it he remembered how much he hated being called Uncle, apparently it made him feel old. "I would have got Zexion to help…but I just couldn't wake him. Especially since he hasn't got much sleep recently…he needs to rest."

"It's fine Dem. You're starting to ramble again. Now go get him from the car and I'll see you both in the morning. Leon's still out of town at the moment so he won't be back for a few days. Night Dem." He ruffled Demyx hair, much like he used to do when Demyx was a child, as he said it before leaving the room. All the whole Demyx knew Cloud must be happy having Larxene and himself back, he always got so moody when Leon was out of town.

Shaking the thought out of his head he headed back downstairs and out the door to get Zexion. He gently lifted Zexion out of the car trying not to wake him. As he did so he noticed just how small the slate haired boy looked. He was so small, yet still so strong…but like this he seemed so vulnerable, nevertheless Demyx knew he wasn't. Zexion was smart, strong and compassionate, he could handle things easily. Yet Demyx felt an over powering feeling that he had to protect the boy in his arms.

Walking slowly back to the house a slight child breeze picked up and Zexion stirred in Demyx's arms, as he did so he rested his head against Demyx's chest with an expression suggesting he was completely at peace.

Demyx loved to see that expression. It made him feel like nothing had ever gone wrong and that nothing ever would. Once he was in his room he tenderly placed Zexion on the bed before getting into bed himself and once again holding the boy close to him. Demyx leaned down to softly kiss the top of the slate hair and whisper "I love you" into the concealed ear.

The temperate contact on his head made Zexion's eyes flutter slightly open as he heard the other's words. Smiling weakly yet adoringly he replied with an "I love you too Dem." against Demyx's chest, before wrapping his arms around the blonde and falling back asleep.

* * *

Mid-morning and a roaring crash echoed around the silent room. The pair lay motionless on the bed, still dressed in the clothes they arrived in, until the clashing of rain and thunder becomes too much for the small slate haired boy to bear. Cautiously he slid himself out of the blonde's arms without waking him and ghosted across the room to the window.

The dreary Midgar morning was as expected. A dull overcast littered the sky as droplets raced to the ground. As the minutes pasted the sky continued to grumble and was accompanied with occasional flashes of lightning. Midgar, to say the least, was not Zexion's favourite place. Yeah it wasn't his first time in Midgar (he'd visited his cousins when he was a child and then once he found Kadaj again he'd visited him for a week) but he didn't know the town as well as he probably should have. Still it didn't shock him. But if it was for Demyx he would endure it.

For just a second longer he stared aimlessly out the window before turning back to see Demyx faintly crossing the room towards him. The musician gave a sleepy smile before draping his arms around the smaller boy and giving him a light kiss. Glancing out the window himself he said, "Guess we're staying inside today." All he got in response was a confused look from Zexion so continued to say, "When it rains like this here it just doesn't stop…and I know for a fact you defiantly don't want to go out in that. So looks like we have the place to ourselves today as well." This in turn earned Demyx yet another confused look. "Look the cars are gone. Cloud goes to work early most days and doesn't get back till late afternoon and I'm like 95% sure Larxene's gone to see her old friends, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie."

Silently Zexion confirmed his previous thought: today was going to be one boring day. He had hoped to finally get to meet Cloud that morning but by the looks of things what wasn't happening but luckily he apparently didn't have to find out if Larxene was still so aggressive in the mornings yet.

The day dragged on at a steady pace. They showered and dressed, ate a simple breakfast/lunch before retiring to lazing around on the sofa watching TV. Enveloped in each other's arms, they watched as a young couple (younger than themselves) parted ways.

"You know Demyx, I never really got this film."

"What's not to get? He falls in love with her, she falls in love with him, he gets his name back, and she gets to go home."

"But…isn't he a weird dragon/person/spirit thing?"

"Yes and? He still loves her. With love it's not about what you are but who you are."

Sighing slightly he turned around to look his boyfriend in the eye and said, "But if she loves him why would she leave her?"

A sad smile graced Demyx's lips as he replied. "I don't know. You tell me…"

Understanding the true meaning to the blonde's words he gave a small smile back and hesitated. "…Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

In all truth Romeo and Juliet had always been Demyx's weakness. He simply loved the idea of forbidden love and thus had grown into a verging hopeless romantic. So at the sound of Zexion's words the blonde began to melt in his arms. In barely more than in inaudible whisper Demyx breathed, "I always knew you really did mean that. Deep down I think I knew that farewell would never be forever."

As he spoke he leaned lower catching the smaller boy in yet another one of their passionate kisses. Speechless at the ecstasy pulsing through his veins, Zexion's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he laced his arms around Demyx's neck, slightly playing with tufts of blonde hair as he did so. The lips which had previously been attached to his own where then removed and instead began kissing and nibbling at the delicate skin of his neck.

Waves of electric flowed between the couple, both breathing deeply and heavily. Two sets of hands explored every surface of the other, memorising every line, curve and contour. The passion burning inside Demyx became too over powering to bear; leading him to then push his boyfriends, and soon to be lover, onto his back on the sofa.

Capturing the soft lips with his own once again, soft moans could be heard to escape both pairs of lips. That was until those lips were painfully pulled away from his touch. Demyx's eyes travelled back to Zexion's face; in search of any indication the other wasn't comfortable with their current situation. Yet all he sound was the scarlet yet please face of his best friend and boyfriend. However said friend went on to stumble over and mumble the sentence stuck in his throat. "These violent delights have violent ends…and in their triumph die…like fire and powder…which…as they kiss…consume…" Though his slightly attempt at a warning was little more than that, a warning, as he instead began giving the blonde soft kisses between his words.

Repaying the soft kisses with his own more fervent yearning ones the blonde replied "But why think of the end? We're merely at the beginning…besides I doubt any violent end in store for us could be worse than what we've already been through…and here we are still standing…lying. I know nothing will pull us apart this time."

As the words drifted to an end he took of the Zexion's soft cheeks in his palm pulling his head up for another passionate kiss, which this time was fully and completely reciprocated. Slowly the hands tracing lines along Zexion's back slowed; just as slowly the same hands slid themselves under the smaller boys shirt pulling it up and off entirely.

The shear rapture created by the sensation of Demyx's lips and hands travelling along his chest was over whelming. Zexion's involuntary response to which was to let a louder lust filled moan escape his mouth and grasp hand full of blonde hair pulling the astounding musician's face back up to his own as he to in turn removed articles of clothing from the blonde.

In no time at all, both boys had been fully liberated of their clothes, all but a pair of boxers each. The shearing yet addictive flames danced over their bodies with every touch, bringing both delight and torture on both sides.

Pleasurably and teasingly Demyx played with Zexion, testing how much the slate haired boy could take before demanding that Demyx continue. The pleasure and pain painted across Zexion's face was proof he was going to snap any second now, but at least now he got a taste of his own medicine. Demyx laughed with a grin and he nipped and kissed exposed skin before deciding the boy had been tormented enough. Relieving both of them from their final pieces of clothing, the blonde leaned down kissing the other once more pressing their entirely exposed bodies together to send scorching flames to pulse through their veins.

* * *

Neither knew exactly when they abandoned the sofa instead deciding the bed would be much more comfortable, but either way some time in the pair had retired upstairs. The rain and thunder still very much going strong on the outside, nevertheless the couple didn't care in the slightest. Lightly draped in a single sheet, they lay unmoving still breathing at a light higher pace to usual.

At that moment all they needed was each other. Nothing outside of the four walls mattered at all. Though neither boy was asleep, neither said a word. They didn't need to. What they had just done said more than any words could ever say. After so many years apart the both truly knew nothing would take them apart again.

The hours slowly dwindled by once more as both Cloud and Larxene arrived back home. The moment Cloud walked through the door he could tell he was trying with Zexion but was once more appearing somewhat anti-social with the lack of Leon in the house. Larxene was…well Larxene, just as Zexion always remembered. The moment she got home who took refuge in her room, most likely talking on the phone (lord only knew how she managed to keep her friends), and only ventured out for food.

The lack of sleep began taking its affect on Demyx and Zexion just as the sun set. The rain was still pouring but at least the thunder had stopped Zexion thought to himself as he starred out of the window of Demyx's room once more. This time he was instead taking in the mysterious green glow enveloping the city, now that was one thing he'd forgotten, and he must admit it had a somewhat enchanting atmosphere to it.

As he marvelled in the strange beauty a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was kissed on the head before being willingly pulled from the window onto the bed. The slate haired boy and the blonde curled together in the now natural position on the bed within each other's arms and they both breathed their "good night"s and "I love you"s to each other before falling asleep.

**So yeah that was it hope you liked it :) woo Demyx and Zexion finally did the dirty XD lol but i refuse to write an actual sex scene lol please review and tell me what you think The more feedback i get the more motivated i am to write more. **


	12. Hope

**Well what can i say. Sorry for not updating for so long again. After i wrote the last chapter i still had to figure out how i was going to make what i wanted to happen next happen. And then once i did i just didnt have it in me to write. I wanted to but i write from the heart and when i felt completely empty i just couldnt find the words i needed. So thats why it took so long but its her now so i hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 12**

Staring out at the midnight sky, Demyx never wanted this to end. He was home with the little family he had left, a boyfriend he loved with all his heart and soul and there was nothing for him to worry about. Their time in Midgar had been passing swiftly and much Demyx's disappointment they only had one day left, then they'd be back at collage the following day.

Their time there had been fun, but even Demyx knew it wouldn't and couldn't last forever: no matter how much he wished it would. The blonde was somewhat surprised at how easily his boyfriend adjusted to living in this house. It was nothing like when they lived together as kids. Cloud's house, at the best of times, was loud and stressful…but none of them would wish it any other way.

That night Cloud and Leon had decided to have an "impromptu farewell party", as they had called it, for Demyx, Larxene and Zexion. Larxene had happily agreed but the boys decided against the alcohol. Zexion knew Demyx was plotting something for the next day, but for all he tried he just couldn't figure out what. He was supposed to be good at solving things but Demyx had proven to be a great challenge; for him to be able to decipher the puzzle that was Demyx he'd have to be sober. The slate haired boy however did not anticipate the blonde doing the same, so that not to let anything slip. So as the night droned on the couple simply sat on the side lines watching the others make fools of themselves.

The night breeze was bitter and cold, yet still had its warm familiarity that always made Demyx feel safe. It was just gone 3 AM and they had all gone to bed an hour previously (including the three drunks). Nevertheless Demyx had been plagued with a feeling which could only be described as foreboding, leaving him unable to sleep.

After waiting almost an hour trying to sleep he abandoned his bed, giving a sleeping Zexion a soft kiss as he did so. Like a phantom he grabbed his guitar and ghosted through the house without making a sound. Once outside behind the house he rested on the steps between the porch and cold ground.

Whenever he couldn't sleep he used to come outside to play, but something stopped him from playing that night. Unknowingly, he reclined on the top step, arms stretched out behind him and his head tilted up towards the sky. It was a deep navy blue half coated with a light cover of clouds. The other half uncovered was dressed with a selection of shining stars, brighter than he could have imagined. Sighing and smiling at the beauty he closed his eyes, taking in the refreshing air.

The musician never knew exactly when another figure joined him, but before he knew it a smaller body was rested next to him and arms were being wrapped around his chest. Sitting up slightly more he wrapped a single arm around the boy leaning into him, both smiling at the touch. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. But that's not what I like most about it." As he said it he leaned his head down and to the right kissing the crown of slate hair.

Intrigued by what Demyx had said, Zexion pulled away from the blonde's chest and looked up at him in the eye, for once the hair covering half his face was pulled back, hidden behind his ear. "Really? What do you like most then?"

Instead of answering straight away, Demyx leaned in giving the smaller boy a tender kiss before resting their foreheads together and saying, "I like it because…it's the same colour…as your eyes." Blushing slightly at the words Zexion leaned closer so he could touch their lips together once more.

Knowing they didn't need to speak, both silently agree to simply softly kiss, holding each other in the cold. As they were doing so, small flakes of snow began to drift from the sky. Pulling out of the kiss for a moment, Demyx looked up at the sky, grinning as he exclaimed "Snow?" before leaning back in to kiss his lover again.

After a few more moment of kissing they parted and Zexion breathed with a slight laugh, "Wow, kissing at night under the stars as it snows, how cliché."

* * *

"Care to remind me why exactly we're baking cookies, Demyx?" Zexion said as he grabbed 2 eggs from a small metal structure on the kitchen counter, handing them too Demyx.

"We, my little Zexy, are baking cookies because…" The blonde replied, pausing a moment to dump a pile of flour into a large mixing bowl, with a cloud of white erupting out of the bowl. With patches of white spread across his face he turned to grin at the other boy as he said "…it's fun!"

Rolling his eyes at the comment the slate haired boy stepped forward towards the blonde sighing with a smile "Should have figured." Leaning up on his toes he gave the blonde a soft kiss before pulling back and running a finger along and slightly tanned skin of the taller boy's cheek. "But you're covered in flour." Moving his finger back to his own lips and placing it in his mouth to lick off the white power.

Averting his eyes from his boyfriend, Demyx turned his attention back to the mixing bowl, all the while cheeks stained pink and swallowed deeply at the sight of what the slate haired boy had just done. "I-is…th-that…s-s-so." After taking a few moments to compose himself, Zexion really had proven he was in no way innocent; instead was truly an even worse tease than Axel, he turned back to him with a small pinch of flour in hand. With an evil grin he exclaimed "Well…now you are too!" letting the small cloud of white explode around the smaller boy.

Zexion stood frozen in slight shock for a few moments trying to understand what had happened. Demyx took this as his chance to move close to the slate haired boy, capturing his lips in his own. Once the kiss was broken he moved his lips to Zexion's ear before breathing whispering "You're really going to regret being such a tease one of these days." An evil grin was still plastered across the blonde's face as he pulled back and licked the flour from their kiss off of his top lip. Now Zexion was scared; his whole face turning a bright scarlet and all he could see was Demyx's lips and tongue as he thought _damn you Demyx_.

Grinning evilly the whole time Demyx went back to the forgotten mixing bowl. He cracked the eggs into it and discarded the shells before turning back to mix the flour and eggs in with the butter and sugar, making small clouds of white float out the top of the mixing bowl. Once the consistence was thick and doughy Zexion passed him a small packet of chocolate chips, then once they were taken he wrapped his arms around Demyx and leaned his head against his back.

The excitable blonde ripped the top off of the chocolate chips and poured all the contents of it into the bowl as Zexion still held him, taking in his sweet scent. Once the chocolate was mixed in with the cookie dough, Demyx began placing balls of the mixture onto a baking tray; as he did so he said, "Hey, Zexy, you know I've always wondered something. You're smart, you might know. Why are you supposed to use brown sugar in cookies?"

Smiling as he responded by saying, "Simple. It makes it softer, gives it a kind of toffee taste and just makes it taste better." This wasn't the first time he'd been asked this, Zexion had to have explained this to Demyx at least 5 times in the past.

"Oh, I get it. You're so smart, Zexy!" He ran finger over the felt over mixture in the bowl before putting it in his mouth to test the taste. "Oh! Tastes good! You try!"

As Demyx moved his finger back to the bowl to get more for the smaller boy, said boy pulled out of the hug and informed, "You know you shouldn't eat it like that, it's got raw egg in it."

Shrugging it off the blonde responded, "Bleh! It tastes good. Nothing that tastes this good can hurt someone. Besides we always did this and you never complained before."

"Because you were a hyperactive child and I knew you'd never listen when it came to sugar. By the looks of it you still won't" He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend playfully before reluctantly letting the blonde place his finger in his mouth. _Wow Demyx was right this does taste good_, Zexion thought to himself.

"Good isn't it?"

"I guess so." Zexion refused to show much enthusiasm, well what kind of world would it be if Demyx was always right?

However Demyx knew the truth behind his boyfriend's words and simply slimed and gave him a quick kiss. As he did so a small beeping came from his jeans pocket. Glancing quickly at the screen he saw the name Axel across it in bright blue letters, slamming the call button he pressed the phone to his ear as he pulled away from Zexion to grab the tray of cookies.

"Hey Axel." The blonde pushed the tray into the warm oven as he spoke. After a few moments a sad look spread crossed over his face before he whined, "Aww. But…but we're making cookies, Axel." He drowned out each syllable like a child who was being told to go to bed. The sad look was still on his face for a few more moments before his eyes widened and a bright flush crossed his face. "What? No, Axel! Why…why would I mean that? You pervert! What's wrong with you?" A few more moments passed before Demyx sighed and continued to sigh and breath, "Fine. You win. Just give us an hour or so the cookies need to finish cooking and we need to clean up…No! I told you not that you pervert!" With that he slammed the end call button before letting out an angry sigh.

"What's wrong Dem? What did he say? I'll kill him." He wrapped his arms around the taller boy as he pulled the phone out of the blonde's hands and placed it on the table.

"Ahhh. It's nothing. He's just being his perverted self as usual. But now the pair of them are going to come kidnap us soon. I just wanted to spend today alone with you. After Cloud realised what we did that first day he tried to make sure we weren't alone for long again. That's kinda the only thing he really has rules against. But it's not like I'm gonna get you pregnant."

Demyx laughed at the thought, hugging the slate haired boy. Zexion however held a very unimpressed expression as he said flatly, "Demyx, I'm being serious when I say this. Never, and I mean never, say that again, or you're never going to get a chance to again."

"Awww. I'm sorry Zexy, but the thought is funny. Imagine if Axel got Roxas pregnant, their child would be doomed from the start. But you'd be a good mother; at least with you our child wouldn't be completely doomed."

"Firstly Demyx, I never want to imagine Axel getting Roxas pregnant, it's disturbing, as is me being pregnant for that matter. And secondly, sorry to crush your dreams Demyx, but the laws of nature have made it kind of impossible for us to ever have kids. And thirdly, I am a man, not a woman, so even if we could have kids I wouldn't be a mother."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Zexy." Still in their embrace, Demyx leaned down and softly kissed the skin below Zexion's ear. After a few seconds he continued. "But you're smart. You should know it's not completely impossible for us to have kids…even I know that."

Zexion was slightly taken aback by Demyx's words. What was the blonde trying to say? Things didn't really seem so metaphorical any more. "Demyx…you're not trying to say…" Trailing off as her was unable to complete his sentence.

"Nah. We're still young Zexy. Of course I don't want kids…but that doesn't mean we might not want them in the future." When he spoke the words Zexion hid his face from Demyx to hide the look of fear which crossed his face. Knowing what had caused this reaction; Demyx ran his arms up and down Zexion's back and gently kissed the top of the slate hair. "I know you're scared that you'll be like your father, but I know you're too caring to be like him. You'd never do that to anyone, let alone your own child."

A light smile graced Zexion's lips when he heard Demyx's words. "Thanks Dem…but let's still leave that thought for a while, we're only in collage there's plenty of time for those thoughts. Now go check your cookies." He pulled out the hug and shooed Demyx to the oven. The small smile still visible on his lips, Demyx sure was something.

* * *

The four were piled into the back of Axel's car and were now speeding away from the city centre. Each one of them had fallen silent when it had been made clear that technically it was Zexion and Roxas being kidnapped, not Zexion and Demyx. The red head and the blonde simply refused to share where exactly they were being taken and had insisted it be "a surprise." But Zexion didn't really care.

Axel and Roxas were in the front of the car holding hands as they drove through the city. Demyx and Zexion were in the back. The blonde had a single arm around the smaller boy, who in turn had both his arms wrapped around the blonde's chest and both had their head resting against each other. One of their most recent conversations had left both with a lot to think over. As a slight rundown church came into view Demyx's head perked up, peering out the window. Before they knew it, Axel had pulled up just outside said rundown church.

Zexion had a confused look about him, to say the least, as he stepped out the car. "Why are we at a church Dem? I never agreed to elope." Stepping over to the taller boy as he said it, he wrapped his arm back around his waist.

"Well Zexy, you are pregnant, remember? It's only natural we get married." Playing along with it, Demyx kissed Zexion's pale cheek.

Zexion simply rolled his eyes at the comment and walked with Demyx over to the church. The other couple however stayed a few steps behind, both having confused expressions. It was the smaller of the two who decided to voice his thoughts. "Hey, Axel, you know what they're on about? Are they on drugs or something?"

Slipping an arm around the smaller boy, Axel spoke, "Honestly Rox, I have no idea. Could mean anything with them two. Either way it sounds messy."

"Dem is right, you are a pervert."

"Which is why you wanted me in the first place, my little Foxy Roxy." An evil grin spread across his face as he said it.

"Oh. Shut up, you idiot." Roxas nudged the taller boy as they caught up with Demyx and Zexion.

"So, why are we really here?"

"Well, Sexy Zexy my friend, we are here because I decided it would be a good idea for Demyx and myself to bring you and Rox here while we have the chance. Our friend's, Aerith, parents used to own this place, but then Seifer's gang decided to be even bigger twats and almost completely destroyed it. After that Dem and me started hanging around here, it's a nice calm place and no one else ever come here anymore. Well apart from Aerith in the spring and summer to plant flowers inside. But apart from that it's just been the two of us for the last few years, but it's better than staying in the city where Seifer's lot tend to randomly appear at the worst moments."

"Well if it's quiet and isolated I won't complain. Better than having Cloud constantly watching us. But Axel, must you always call me that?"

"Yes. Yes I must. Not just because I know you only willingly let Dem call you it, but what you didn't know was that I've been calling you that since before you knew I existed. Just ask your boyfriend."

Demyx knew he was going to be pulled into things at the moment. As an attempt to escape before it started he pulled away from Zexion and grabbed Roxas' arm, dragging him into the church. "Come on Roxas. Why don't we go inside while the two of them talk?"

"Not so fast Demyx. What is he talking about?" Zexion gripped the back of Demyx's hoodie to stop him fleeing.

Under his breath the blonde murmured, "Shit. Not quick enough…Well you see…"

* * *

Night had fallen in Midgar and the couple were walking through the illuminated green streets. They had spent most of their day at the church with Axel and Roxas, but it was agreed that it was a good idea to leave once the cold wind had picked up, blowing through a hole in the roof. The air in the inner city was as cold as further out so they had decided to have a calm walk through the city before going back to Cloud's to rest for the coming day.

They help hands as they rounded the corner, coming to a large open plaza with a giant centre piece in the middle. Though they were no longer alone. A group of four were hanging around the opposite side of the plaza. The first was a tall, pale guy wearing a long white coat and a beanie. The next was another tall guy, this time with darker skin and wearing only orange and black. The third was another boy, this time however much smaller than all the others, he wore a large concealing coat and hat which hid all his features, apart from his yellow eyes. The last was a girl, she wasn't quite as tall as the first two but she was a hell of a lot taller than the third. Much like the third she had distinctive eyes; hers were a bright crimson red. Although only one of which was visible, the left eye was covered by her short, angular, silver purple hair.

Demyx was the first to notice they were no longer alone. He turned to Zexion, who still hadn't noticed, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Great. That's Seifer's gang over there. Just don't look at them and they might not noti-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Dem Dem back already? Collage life too hard for you? Oh and what else do we have? Got yourself a new boyfriend I see. What happened? Did Axel dump you?" Demyx was cut off by a streak of questions, spewing out as the smug voice of the gang's leader, Seifer.

"Shut the hell up Seifer! What I do and who I date has shit all to do with you. Besides, you should be grateful to me."

"Grateful? To an idiot like you? You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not as much of an idiot as you seem to think. You're lucky we didn't go to the police when you tried destroying the church; we know it was you and if we had anything to prove it, all of you would have been locked up years ago. The police have just been begging for a real reason to lock you up, according to Leon. Oh and let's not forget what else I know. You know. What you did to Fuu. God only knows why she's still with you after that."

No one noticed but at the mention on the name Fuu, Zexion's eyes went wide. His suspicions had been right. He knew it was her instantly (this was Zexion we're talking about, he's always right); however he was unable to fully comprehend the situation. She shouldn't be here…not now. But shouldn't he be happy that she was here? The world suddenly became a whole lot more confusing than it had done for a long time for Zexion.

The slate haired boy didn't notice just how much he had zoned out, until Demyx's arm was back around him, pulling him away into the night. "Come on Zexion, we should get back. We're leaving early tomorrow. Those guys aren't worth the time and effort." As he said it he steered them both away down a dark alley, which lead to Cloud's house.

Behind them, Fuu stood frozen, from the moment she heard Demyx say Zexion. She didn't particularly enjoy being part of Seifer's gang, let alone being part of his fights. She was only with him because she owed him. So as per usual she hung back, behind the other, not really paying attention to what was happening.

All she really took in from the situation was that Demyx was back in town, with his new boyfriend, and that Seifer wanted a fight. That was until she heard the name. That changed things. Her eyes had instantly focused onto her surroundings; there clear as day, was Zexion. She only managed a glance before he was gone, but she could tell it was him, he had the same slate hair (still styled the same) and was still smaller than the average boy his age.

She was pulled out of her deep thought by Vivi, jumping up and weaving a hand him her face. "Hey! Hey Fuu! You okay? You look a little pale. Well…more pale than usual."

Moving from her frozen spot she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Vivi thanks. Just a little tired is all." She turned to the others and followed them down another dark alleyway. If Zexion was with Demyx he would be fine. After all Demyx was a good kid, he'd even helped her before. So Zexion would be able to be safe with Demyx. And if Zexion really was Demyx's new boyfriend it meant that he had managed to find someone to love and someone to love him. He could finally be happy.

**Well what have we here? Dem is being super cerial (aka very serious) when it comes to having children. I can imagine those two making awesome parents tbh but just to be clear they will NOT be having children in this that was just my current sleep deprivation talking (i was up until 2:30 am yesterday reading (and crying at) the Zemyx fanfic "The Hand Life Deals" its so sad and touching you should all go read it! But anyway anyone have any idea how Fuu and Zexy know each other? whats happening? review and tell me what you think ;)**


	13. Mistake

**Sorry i took so long to update this again! Its just recently ive just not been inspired what so ever to write this. So whatever i wrote just didnt sound any good so i just kept putting it off again and again. But i kinda like the end result so i hope you do as well. This is probably the penultimate chapter so only expect one more chapter for this before i end it because there are other stories i have planned which im much more inspired for at the moment. **

**Chapter 13**

The streets of Midgar were cold and silent as the couple walked the dark alleys. Hand in hand they turned the final corner, coming face to face with the blonde's uncle's house. Both had been silent the entire walk home. Zexion had been forced into a state of shock when seeing the silver haired girl and Demyx could sense this, though he chose to comply with the slate haired boy's wishes.

The house was just as quiet and cold and the lonely streets surrounding it. Not a single light shone in any of the rooms. Soft breathing could be heard above, from Larxene, Cloud and Leon, but neither boy broke the prolonged silence.

After changing, Demyx pulled the sheets back on his bed and sat down, motioning for Zexion to join him. As the smaller boy obeyed arms of comfort were wrapped around him as the owner of said arms spoke. "Come on Zexy. What's wrong? You can't hide it from me."

At the words Zexion merely clasped his hands together tighter in his lap and refused to make eye contact with the blonde. "It's nothing Dem, really. I guess I just don't want to go back yet."

"Okay. We better get some sleep; have to get up early tomorrow." Though he was severely unconvinced, Demyx chose to allow Zexion to keep up his silence for now. It wouldn't be a good idea to upset Zexion any more than he already was.

Not another word had been spoken in response. Cocooned in Demyx's arms, Zexion waited for sleep to take him away from the sadness…but it wasn't happening. For hours he laid motionlessly, trying to give the impression of sleep to an invisible audience. Although, his attempts were hopeless. His mind was wandering and he needed to know what had actually happened to her. He nudged the sleeping body slightly to awaken it before he breathed, "What…did he do, Dem…? To…Fuu I mean."

After taking a few moments to piece together an explanation, Demyx gently rubbed Zexion's back as he spoke. "Well it was about 2 year ago now, no idea if he's still like it. But Axel and I found her passed out one day in an alley way, close to where we were earlier actually, we took her to the hospital. But when she woke up she said she couldn't remember what happened to her…but I knew she was lying. Then a few weeks later Axel was walking me home; it was late at night, that's when we saw it. He'd beaten her, pretty badly at that. She was covered in cuts and bruises. But…that's not the worst of it. When we saw her, he…he…he was raping her...She was never really the same person again after that. We visited her in hospital while she recovered, that's when she told us not to tell the police what he'd done. I wished I'd done something though, she's a nice girl, she never deserved to be treated like that…no one does. But if I'm honest…the way she looked in the hospital, looking back on it now, she kinda reminds me of…you, when we first found you."

Zexion fell back into shock. An empty shell. Liking and breathing, but not feeling. All those years he'd believed Fuu to be dead. But now to see her and hear that, it was all too much to bear. The slate haired boy tried not to show it, but truly all he felt on the inside was self-hatred. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been such a coward for so long he would have been able to help her. But he was a coward and he hadn't helped her. All he'd done was make it worse.

It hadn't taken long for Demyx to fall back to sleep. The moonlight, shining in through the window, landed on Zexion's emotionless face. Though his face held no emotion, tears still managed to fall down his face.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the couple had returned to collage. Zexion hadn't been the same since the night he saw Fuu. Still living the life of a hollow shell, he rarely ate, slept or spoke. Demyx didn't understand why.

It was common knowledge that Zexion wasn't the most social of people, but the only time he'd been this cold towards Demyx was when they first started collage, and even that hadn't lasted this long. The sudden change in attitude had come as a shock to Demyx.

The ride back to collage had been silent on the most part. Every so often Zexion would respond with monosyllabic answers, but that was all. Things hadn't changed since then.

It was late afternoon and the pair were in their room, as they we're most evenings. Zexion was sat at his desk, book in hand, dislocated from the world around him. Demyx, on the other hand, was perched on his bed, stroking his sitar's strings, watching Zexion's ever move. The pair had been sat like that for hours, neither saying a single word. That was, until Demyx cracked.

Throwing his sitar to the side, he flew up, hands in fists at his side. "I've had enough Zexion! It's over! I can't live like this! I can't live in in silence. I know something's wrong, Zexion. But you just won't let me in, you won't let me help. I can't be with you if all you do is block me out. I've had enough of it." The blonde avoided all eye contact with the other as he spoke, head facing the floor. Tears had begun to form in his eyes as his voice trailed off. Within moments he'd left the room, leaving the door to slam behind him, not waiting for a response.

He ran, unable to be anywhere near Zexion. He didn't stop until he reached his car. Throwing himself into the driver's seat, he curled up, with his knees to his chest, arms around his legs and head down onto of his knees. And he cried. Broken sobs ripped through is chest as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

He cringed as he saw the image on screen, he had his arms around Zexion's waist and they were both grinning at the camera, it was taken their last day in Midgar. With shaking hands he made his way to his phonebook. He didn't have to look long for the name he wanted. In dark blue letters at the top of the screen he made out the name _Axel_ before pressing the call button.

He unsteadily pressed the phone to his ear, hoping the red head would answer. Seconds later the phone was answered. "Hey, Dem. What's up?"

"…" Demyx couldn't bring himself to respond, instead continued to cry into the phone.

"D-Dem? What's wrong?" Concern was strong in his friend's voice.

Demyx's attempt to compose himself was taken in vain. So he spoke between sobs. "A-Axel…I-I did…s-s-something…really…really s-s-stupid. I-I…I don't know…w-why I did it. He…he was j-just there…a-and he w-wouldn't…say a-anything…and I-I-I j-just…c-cracked."

Before Demyx had chance to continue Axel cut him off. "Wait! Slow down. You're not making any sense. Where are you? I'll come get you. Just calm down."

* * *

Little over 15 minutes had passed by the time Axel had: gotten to Demyx, tried and failed at calming him down, removed the blonde from the car and put him in his own car and driven him back to his own apartment. The red head was now lifting the, still crying, blonde out of the car. On instinct, Demyx had wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and buried his face in his chest. Neither said a word as Axel carried Demyx into the apartment.

They remained in silence while Demyx cried. Axel held the blonde close and gently kissed the top of his head for comfort. Not that Axel would ever admit it out loud, but inside he still loved Demyx. Yeah he had Roxas now and he loved him, but it wasn't the same as Demyx. Cheating on Demyx was possibly the biggest mistake of his life; he wished he'd known that at the time. Although, he knew now that cheating on him was just the push Demyx had needed to get with Zexion, and he also knew Demyx was much happier with Zexion. So it killed Axel to see Demyx crying like this. All he could do was hold and comfort the blonde until he calmed down.

Eventually Demyx's cries subsided. The blonde pulled away from the taller body before he spoke, somewhat, clearly. "Axel…I did something stupid."

"What is it, Demyx?"

Demyx sighed and looked to the floor before he responded. "I…I broke up with Zexion. He's been so distant since we got back. I was just angry and hurt and…I don't know! I know something's wrong with him, but he just won't let me in any more. It's like he's got walls around him that no one can get through…but I used to be able to get over them…but now…now I can't. And…and we were just sat there and I cracked. I wasn't thinking and I just exploded." He looked up at Axel as he finished, tears pooling once again in his eyes. "I don't want this Axel. I love him; I didn't mean to mess things up like this."

The tears fell down the blonde's face as Axel pulled him back into his arms. As he rubbed Demyx's back soothingly he said "It's ok, Demyx. You can fix this. You just need to go back there and show him just how much you love him. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. If he's hiding something than he must have a reason, he really does love you, Demyx."

Demyx pulled slightly away from Axel to look him in the eye. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, I know he does."

He pulled his gaze away from Axel as he moved his head back to the red heads chest and said, "Thanks, Axel."

* * *

Almost an hour later Demyx was back outside the door to his dorm, breathing heavy with nerves. He closed his eyes for a second to compose himself before swiftly opening the door. Once he stepped into the room he saw Zexion in bed, curled up in a ball, arms wrapped tightly around himself and wearing one of Demyx's oversized hoodies.

He didn't know if the smaller boy was still awake or not, but he got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Zexions waist and nuzzling his head into the space between his hear and shoulder. "I'm sorry, Zexy. I shouldn't have done that. I love you." Demyx breathed into the slate haired boy's ear before kissing the skin just below his ear.

"I know, Demyx. I love you too." As he said it he turned his head to gently kiss Demyx's lips.

Once they pulled apart, Demyx spoke up again. "I just can't stand seeing you like that. I just want to help but you won't let me. Please don't lock me out, Zexy."

Zexion pressed their lips together once more before saying, "I know. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just in shock and I didn't know what to do."

"So, you want to talk about it? I could help?"

"Thank you, Demyx." He smiled as he said it.

"No need to thank me, Zexy. I'm always here to help, no matter what. So what's wrong?"

Zexion hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "Well…there's something I didn't tell you, years ago, when I got out the hospital…I told you about Ienzo but there was someone else as well…"

A sad expression had made its way across the smaller boys face as he spoke. Sensing the boy's sadness, Demyx reached on of his hands out and grasped one of Zexion's smaller ones, squeezing it slightly, prompting him to continue.

"It was Fuu. She's my sister, Demyx. The day Ienzo was killed; she was the one who stopped me meeting the same fate. And so many other times she saved me…and she was the one who helped me to escape. I didn't think back then. She told me to run…so I ran. I never thought of what might happen to her if I did at the time. Then I spent years thinking she was dead. And then just too randomly see her and hear what happened to her…" By this point Zexion had completely turned over and was holding Demyx close to him, with fistfuls of his shirt and tears were now freely flowing down his face. "It's my fault Demyx! If I hadn't have gone I might have been able to help her! But I was too selfish and only thought of myself. She doesn't deserve any of that; she should have been the one to escape…not me."

As the slate haired boy finished his story, Demyx held him tight, gently stroked his slate hair and softly kissed the crown of his head. "Everything will be ok, Zexy. It's not your fault. You only did what she wanted you to. She cares about you and wanted you to have a better life, that'll be why she did what she did. She wanted you to be safe. If I was in that situation, surprisingly enough, I would have done the same for Larxene. But you shouldn't be sad, Zexy. You thought she was dead right? But she's not…and she not with your father any more. You should have said something when we saw her."

"Yeah I know…I was just…I don't know."

"I know, I know." The blonde was still stroking the slate hair as he spoke.

The couple laid in silence for half an hour, both on the verge of sleep, before Zexion spoke again. "Hey, Dem?"

"Yeah want is it, Zexy?"

"You…you think we could go back so I can see her some time?"

"Yeah. Whenever you want, Zexy." As he said it he leaned down and lightly brushed their lips together.

**Well hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Going to start writing the next chapter tonight so i should be updating this with in the next few days. And just for the record Nacht Schleier was the ONLY person who i heard from that managed to guess what Zexion and Fuu were to each other correctly.**


End file.
